A Light Through The Darkness
by ComicBookNerdsKickAss
Summary: Charlie and Bass have become partners (and friends) while working for Texas after the Patriot War ends. After a couple of months on the road together, they come back and find that the most important person to both of them is dead. Now they have to find a way to survive without losing themselves to grief and darkness. (This is 100% CHARLOE people!)
1. Chapter 1

Charlie gratefully drops her pack on the floor, looking around her house. They had been gone for four months this time, the mission for Texas long and honestly, mostly boring. They gathered more intel than actually tracking down stray Patriots. They hardly had to fight at all. Charlie was just glad that her mother had decided to stay in Willoughby, that much concentrated time with Rachel and no fights to blow off steam would have driven Charlie crazy.

"Charlotte." Whipping around at the sound of Bass' voice, Charlie finds him right behind her. He steps around her, placing a smaller bag down on her kitchen table.

"You forgot your half of the moonshine." Charlie smiles. They had found a good sized stash of moonshine in the one Patriot hideout they came across. After taking care of the small group, they stayed a few days to see if anymore came through. A few stragglers but they spent most of those days going through the Patriots' crap, enjoying being able to sleep in actual beds, and drinking moonshine. They packed up what was left and brought it along on the rest of the mission. The night before they returned home, they halved it.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to keep it all Bass." Charlie is kidding, and finds herself amazed yet again at the change in their interactions. She thought working with him, going on missions just the two of them was going to be weird and unbearable but it wasn't. Sure, the first one was kind of awkward but they found out quickly that they make a hell of a team. He insists its the Matheson/Monroe thing they have going for them, Charlie likes to tease him that its all her doing because he's getting old. After the last two years working together Charlie now considers him a friend, which is something she never would have thought possible in the past.

"Eh, it crossed my mind but I didn't want to deal with your whining."

"More like you didn't want me to kick your old ass." Bass snorts out a laugh.

"Sure Charlotte, whatever you need to tell yourself." They grin at each other and just as he is about to suggest they take a couple of bottles over to Miles, Aaron rushes in.

"You're back. Come on, Rachel wants to see you both. Now."

"We just got back! Tell Rachel, she can go fu-"

"Damn it Monroe, its important!" Aaron shouts. Charlie and Bass blink in surprise at his outburst.

"Aaron what's going on?" Charlie asks, Aaron looks at her sadly before shaking his head.

"Just come with me, please." He turns back out the door, leaving Bass and Charlie to follow him. They fall into step with each other, their team instincts kicking in automatically. The town is unusually quiet for the middle of the morning, leaving both of them feeling on edge. They get to Miles and Rachel's house quickly, Aaron holds the door open but won't look either of them in the eye. Instead of Miles or Rachel waiting for them, its Gene.

"Grandpa!" Charlie is quick to hug him, her smile reaching her eyes. He returns the hug, but his own smile never makes an appearance.

"Charlie, Sebastian come sit down." They both feel their stomachs drop at his tone. He leads them to the kitchen table, as they all take their seats Charlie starts asking questions.

"Grandpa, where's mom? And Miles? Aaron said mom wanted to see us."

"Your mom is upstairs, she's not up to... this."

"This? What does that mean? What's going on?" Gene holds up a hand and takes a deep breath before he starts talking.

"About two weeks ago, there was an attack on the town. Patriots. It was the biggest group we've seen since their defeat. We fought back and drove them out but they took hostages. Miles, your mom and some others wanted to see if they could track them, get our people back. They were holed up in an old factory about 2 hours east of the town but there was another fight... and a fire." Charlie and Bass sat silently, their eyes zeroed in on Gene until the last part.

"Where is Miles?" The voice that comes out of Bass is detached and void of any emotion.

"There was a little girl still inside, he went back for her. The place collapsed on them. They tried to go in after them but they couldn't get through the flames or the rubble. We tried to put the fire out quickly but it took days and by the time it stopped burning there was only ash." Silence follows Gene's words and hangs in the air until Charlie starts shaking her head.

"No. No, no, no. NO!" Gene stands, preparing to comfort his only granddaughter but Charlie jumps out of the chair so abruptly that she knocks it to the floor. She starts pacing and continues yelling out her denial. Gene tries to get close but Charlie won't let him.

"That won't make it go away." Its Rachel's icy voice that breaks through Charlie's screaming. She's coming down the stairs slowly.

"Shut up!" Charlie hisses, her eyes glassy with unshed tears but Rachel keeps talking.

"It doesn't matter what you do, it won't change anything. Miles is dead. And its your fucking fault! If you had just stayed here instead of running around on your useless missions, you would have been here to help him fight! They wouldn't have been able to take our people! You let him die, you selfish little bitch!" As Rachel rants, Charlie feels each word like a physical blow, taking it all in grief stricken, stunned silence. The words wash over her, pushing away the denial and making way for the anger. Without a word, she lunges toward Rachel. Her fist makes contact with Rachel's cheek and then she is being pulled away.

"Charlie no!" Bass drags her outside as she thrashes against his hold and starts yelling back at Rachel.

"Its your fault! Everything is your fault! All this death can be laid at your feet, you useless bitch!" Bass keeps pulling her away until they are out of view of the house. When he lets her go, Charlie rounds on him. Her fist goes wide and Bass dodges it.

"Why did you stop me?!" She screams at him, both hands landing on his chest and shoving him as hard as she can. He stumbles back but doesn't lose his footing.

"Because I've made grief stricken mistakes that I wish I could take back and I don't want that for you, and neither would Miles."

"Miles is dead, I don't think it matters what he wants anymore." She snaps, pacing like a caged animal.

"It matters to me." In contrast Bass speaks softly.

"Then you stay here by yourself and make a dead man's wants your fucking priority. I'm done." Charlie stalks away, the rage coming off her in waves. Bass watches her and breathes a sigh of relief when she turns in opposite way of Rachel's house. He looks around the empty street and sees Aaron coming towards him.

"Charlie?"

"She left, she needs time... and Miles. Fuck! This wasn't supposed to happen! He was out. He was supposed to live to be an old, old man that dies peacefully in a stupid fucking rocking chair in the middle of the day with a coffee cup full of whiskey at his side. He was done with all this shit!" Aaron lets the other man rants, he knows there is nothing he can do to make this better but he can do this. Monroe takes a deep shuddering breath and starts walking away.

"Monroe, where are you going?"

"After Charlie." He goes back to Rachel's place first but he only finds Gene who explains that Rachel is sedated upstairs. Gene tries to explain how hard losing Miles has been on Rachel but Bass dismisses his excuses.

"We're all grieving, doesn't give her the right to be a heartless bitch, especially to Charlie." Next he tries Charlie's house but all he finds is that her crossbow and the moonshine are gone. He tries a few other places around town but she's not at any of them and no one has seen her. He expands his search to outside the town lines, its almost dark when he finally finds half a track. He'll give it to her, she knows how to cover her tracks but she's not at her best right now.

Following the small clues for a few minutes, it becomes clear that she's heading east and Bass feels his stomach clench. She's looking for Miles. Bass goes back to town, heading straight for the stables in the town square. He saddles the first horse he sees and takes off, heading east and hoping to find Charlie before she drinks herself to death. She has an hour head start but she's on foot. Hopefully she's not going to start drinking heavily until she gets to the site. He spurs the horse to go faster.

Its an hour and one exhausted horse later that he finds her. She's kneeling in front of the burned down structure, her crossbow and bag carelessly tossed next to her, a half drunk bottle of moonshine in her hand. She's not crying.

"What do you want Monroe?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Aaron or grandpa would be winded."

"Could have been your mom?"

"Nah, she'd have to give a fuck about me to bother."

"Charlotte-"

"I swear to God if you try to defend her right now, I'll shoot you where you stand."

"I'm sitting actually, and I was not about to defend your psycho mom. I was going to say if you're going to drink yourself to death, you could have at least invited me along."

"Why? Is this some Miles would want you to watch after me guilt thing? If so, you can shove your guilt up your-"

"Its not about Miles. Well I guess it is but not like that. Jesus Charlie, we've been a team for two years now. You're not just Miles' niece to me anymore, you're my friend." Charlie doesn't know how to respond to that, so in place of words she finally looks back at him and holds up the bottle in invitation. Bass doesn't miss a beat, swinging down off the horse he collapses next to Charlie on the ground and downs most of the moonshine in a single drink.

"How drunk are you?" Bass asks as she takes the bottle back, finishing off the drink.

"I'm not drunk."

"Not yet." Bass grins bitterly as he pulls out another bottle. They don't speak after that, silently passing bottle after bottle back and forth, lost in their own grief and thoughts. They drink quietly until they pass out.

...

The next morning is miserable with their hangovers and the grief of losing Miles still heavy on their hearts, but its not awkward. They've drank their sorrows away together too many times in the last two years to be embarrassed about it. Still they don't talk about it, so while Charlie gathers her bag and crossbow Bass tracks down the horse which thankfully chose to graze just a few minutes away from where they passed out. They ride to town slowly and in morose silence, neither in the mood for any kind of chit chat. When they reach the gate leading into town, Gene and Aaron are waiting for them, both men looking worried.

"Jesus Charlie! Where have you been? We were worried sick about you!" Gene yells as they come to a stop and drop off the horse. Charlie sighs and is about to explain when Aaron interrupts.

"We were about to organize a search party... for both of you." Aaron tacks on the last part because Monroe is grieving too and he's trying to be nice.

"We're fine." Charlie says softly starting to walk in the direction of her home, Bass on her heels for the simple reason that they live in the same direction.

"Where were you?" Gene asks again, walking in front of them. He's worried about Charlie and wishes there were some way to fix everything for her.

"Saying goodbye." Charlie chokes out the words and steps around her grandfather.

"Goodbye? Are you leaving?"

"To Miles. We were saying goodbye to Miles." Bass growls out roughly, bypassing Gene to continue after Charlie. His words have the desired effect, the other two men stop following them, leaving them in silence again.

They reach Charlie's place first, Bass stops just long enough to make sure she gets inside before he drags himself the rest of the way home. He collapses on the ugly green couch in his living room, and wishes he could pass out again but after nearly an hour he gives up. The peacefully blank sleep he gets from being passed out in an alcoholic stupor won't come until he's drunk again. So he stumbles into his barely used kitchen and grabs the first full bottle he sees.

Whiskey.

His old friend. The only thing that's never let him down, never left him to his darkness, never tried to kill him, never hated him, and never fucking died on him! Bass drops the cap on the floor as he goes back to the couch, wishing like hell that he would suddenly wake up and this will have all been a nightmare. He doesn't know how much time has passed when his front door slams open and Charlie stomps in. She looks ready to kill, and for a moment Bass thinks he must have fucked up somehow.

"She came to my fucking house!" She grits out through clenched teeth. It takes a few moments before Bass catches up. Rachel. Oh fuck. With no other idea of how to help he holds out the bottle silently. Charlie doesn't even hesitate, in a blink she sitting on the other side of his couch, bottle to her lips.

"Can I stay here tonight? This is the only place that I know she won't just show up."

"Sure. You take the bed."

"The couch is fine."

"Charlie -"

"Damn it Bass! I'm not taking your damn bed while you scrunch up your tall ass on your ugly couch. Me, couch. You, bed. Got it?" She snaps, sounding so much like Miles just then that Bass finds his throat closing up. He doesn't trust his voice not to shake so he nods, snatching his whiskey back and drinking deeply. The silence that follows isn't uncomfortable but it is heavy.

"Did you call my couch ugly?" He finally asks, looking at Charlie with a frown marring his face. Its a stupid thing to talk about, especially since his couch is in fact ugly but its better than talking or thinking about Miles in that moment.

"Yes, its an ugly couch. It looks like it was painted in puke."

"And you still want to sleep on it?"

"I'll sleep just about anywhere, especially if it keeps her away from me." Her voice is bitter and angry.

"You want to know what she said? She pounded on my door, demanding an apology. An apology! She screamed that I had no idea how much losing him hurt her and how dare I get angry at her when she's grieving. I couldn't... I had to get away from her or I swear I was going to strangle her with my bare hands. I left through the back door and came straight here." Bass listens and feels his own anger flare up. That bitch can't even let other people grieve Miles in peace, it always has to be about her. Her own daughter doesn't even get a bit of compassion.

"Well you can stay as long as you need to."

"Just tonight, so I can figure out what to do about her."

"Charlie don't worry about it. Mi casa es su casa."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, my house is your house. You know like, my door is always open to you... and so is my ugly, puke couch." They grin at each other and for just a moment life isn't completely unbearable. After that they go back to drinking, the silence that blankets the room is somber. They drink, both stewing in grief and anger but trying desperately not to drown in it. They don't want to be like Rachel, so lost in their own grief that they forget that other people loved Miles and are grieving for him too. Bass and Charlie don't know how long they've been drinking when the knock on the door sounds. They look at each other and with unspoken agreement Charlie moves off into the kitchen where she can't be seen and Bass goes to the door. He opens it slowly, his body tense but he blows out a relived breath when he sees Aaron standing on his porch.

"Charlie is missing! Rachel went over to her place and when Charlie wouldn't open the door she let herself in, and she said Charlie wasn't there. We've looked everywhere in town and thought maybe you could track her again."

"That won't be necessary Staypuft. Right Charlotte?" Before Aaron can question him Charlie steps into his line of sight. They both watch Aaron slump in relief.

"Jesus Charlie! You gotta stop disappearing like that. You scared the hell out of me and Gene!"

"Well maybe you and Gene need to keep a tighter lease on that psychotic, blonde bitch. She was harassing Charlie again! She can say whatever the hell she wants to me, I don't fucking care anymore but she needs to back off Charlie or else." Neither Aaron or Charlie know what to say to Monroe's outburst for a few moments.

"Really? You're threatening the woman Miles loved, after he just died! And she's Charlie's mom!" Aaron shouts back.

"No, right now she's just the bitch that won't let Charlie grieve in peace! I'm not kidding Pittman, I see her giving Charlie a hard time again and I'll take care of it myself, so keep her under control." With that said Bass slams the door in Aaron's face and turns to find Charlie staring at him with wide eyes. Oh hell. She just lost Miles and he just had to threaten her mom. Bass is about to start apologizing when Charlie throws her arms around his waist. It takes him longer than it should to comprehend that Charlie is hugging him but when the thought finally settles in his head, he returns the hug gently.

"I miss him." Her words are muffled from where she has her face buried against his chest but Bass hears them none the less. He tightens his hold on her, squeezing her against him.

"I know, me too." Its in that moment that Charlie does the one thing she's been holding back. Wrapped tightly in Bass' embrace, Charlie cries. Slowly they sink to the floor, Bass holding a sobbing Charlie tightly as she lets her grief out. He doesn't say useless comforting words, he doesn't say anything. He just lets her cry until she doesn't have anything else left in her and falls asleep.

He stands up slowly and picks her up, careful not to wake her. His first instinct is to lay her down in his bed and take the couch himself but then he remembers her earlier words and decides he doesn't want to fight with her when she wakes up. With a sigh, he lays her on the couch before finding an extra blanket for her. Once Charlie is settled Bass grabs the bottle of whiskey from earlier and retreats to his room. He plans on drinking himself into oblivion but instead finds himself thinking. He's never been needed like that by anyone, not really. Yeah, he helped Miles through some rough patches with all the Rachel drama but mostly it was Bass falling apart and Miles holding him together. He thinks that Miles would appreciate it, Bass holding Charlie together when she needs to fall apart.

...

Bass doesn't remember falling asleep but the next morning when he wakes up the whiskey bottle still has the same amount and he smells food. He climbs out of bed, silently making his way to the kitchen to find Charlie standing in front of his wood burning stove.

"Morning." Bass says causing Charlie to jump and turn, her knife at the ready. She relaxes upon seeing him in the doorway before she looks away, clearly nervous.

"Morning. I umm, went into the market and got some stuff for breakfast. It should be ready in a minute."

"Charlie you didn't have to."

"I know, I wanted to." Charlie's voice comes out uncharacteristically soft. Bass frowns a little at her sudden seemingly shyness. Charlie has never, ever been shy around him, not even the first time they met.

"Charlie?"

"I just wanted to do something for you, something to thank you for... last night."

"Last night?"

"You know with Aaron, and then... after. " She won't look at him and her voice has kept the previous softness.

"You don't have to thank me. We're friends and that's what friends do for each other."

"Still I was kind of a mess, and you're grieving too... and I just want you to know that I'm here for you too." The words spill out unplanned but as soon as they leave her lips Charlie knows she means them. The look on Bass' face tells her that he wasn't expecting it either.

"Thank you Charlie." His voice comes out rough and as their eyes lock, a million messages pass between them.

"So, hungry?" Charlie asks, turning back to the stove. Bass watches her split the food on two plates and set them both down on the table.

"I don't know what to do now. Normally after a mission we go see Miles, give him a run down, and get drunk. We can't exactly do that anymore." Bass feels lost and he wants someone to know, someone that understands and if there is anyone that understands, its Charlie.

"We can still get drunk." Charlie offers, reaching behind her to grab a bottle of moonshine off the counter. They share a small smile and the bottle sits between them as they eat. Bass finishes first and starts cleaning up.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I made the mess, I'll clean up."

"You cooked, I'll clean. We split everything, just like on the road." Bass says with a shrug, not giving it a second thought.

"Well on the road I'm not a guest in your house, seriously Monroe I'll clean up."

"Charlie I let you sleep on my couch rather than in the damn bed because you're a stubborn Matheson but I'm not letting you buy and cook the food, _and_ clean it up. Its just not happening, so finish your breakfast and stop being so infuriating." His jaw is tense because Jesus, she drives him fucking crazy sometimes.

"Fine, I was just trying to be nice."

"You've been _plenty_ nice. In fact, you haven't made a crack about my age since we got back. I think I've had all the nice Charlie I can handle for a while."

"You would rather I bust your chops than be nice to you? That's strangely fucked up."

"You're a Matheson. Insults are how you show you care, especially with me."

"Okay Bass, whatever you want. Just be careful not to hurt yourself while cleaning up, I know how delicate old bones can be." His bark of laughter rings out in reply.

"There she is." He says as Charlie gets up from the table with a grin.

"I'm gonna head home, get cleaned up and try to figure out how to keep Rachel away from me. I'll see you later." Charlie's hand slides onto his arm, giving it a squeeze. For a moment neither move, they never touch casually like that, physical contact is reserved to necessity. Another quick squeeze and Charlie is out the door, leaving Bass to question what the hell is going on. He decides finally that its grief, they're both feeling raw. Being torn up together is better than being torn up alone.

After he finishes cleaning up Bass goes outside and sits on his porch, he still feels lost. Even after Miles left him in Philly, he was still out there somewhere and Bass knew he wasn't really alone. Even through all the anger and paranoia, he knew there was someone out there that was still his family but now he's alone. Connor is God knows where and Rachel will never be his family, no matter how much Miles loved her. The more he thinks about it the more he can feel the darkness creeping back in. The insanity he lost himself to after Shelly and the baby died, the same insanity Miles pulled him out of after his whole family died, he can feel himself sinking back into it and this time Miles isn't here to save him.

"Monroe." The voice breaks through his increasingly dark thoughts and he looks up into Aaron's face.

"Charlie's not here."

"I know, I saw her already."

"Then what do you want Staypuft?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For looking out for Charlie. Gene and I have been so worried about Rachel that when you and Charlie came back, we just stayed on that train of thought but we're setting it up so she's never alone and Gene is going to start sedating her at night. We'll do everything we can to keep her away from Charlie until she stops blaming her."

"Good."

"I also wanted to apologize for acting the way I did yesterday. I know you're only looking after Charlie because its what Miles would want but we do appreciate it."

"Fuck off Aaron!"

"I – what?"

"I said 'Fuck off Aaron!' Do you need it translated into loser?"

"What the hell Monroe? I came in good faith here."

"No you came here for Rachel and to insult me, so fuck off."

"How did I insult you?"

"How fucking dare you come here and think the only reason I give a damn about Charlie is because of Miles! We've been fighting side by side for years, we've been partners for two years, and friends for at least a year! She's the only damn person I have left that I give a shit about, that actually gives a shit about me too. So fuck off Pittman and get off my property before I shoot you for trespassing." The words come out in a snarl of rage and suppressed grief causing Aaron to run before Monroe really does shoot him.

Suddenly the darkness doesn't seem so bad, Bass wants nothing more than to drown in it and the first step is sitting on his kitchen table. The moonshine looks like fucking heaven at that moment because Monroe knows that it will numb him from it all and at the same time let him wallow in it. By the time the bottle is empty he feels the need to get out of his house. He's looking for a fight. Its still early when he reaches the town square, the sun just barely setting. People see him coming and give him a wide berth making Monroe smile cruelly at them. He decides the best place to find someone dumb enough to fight him is a bar and so he starts walking to his normal hang out. The place he's met Miles and Charlie at countless times since the war officially ended two years ago. He's just down the block when he hears it. Pleading, begging.

"Rachel no! Please don't do this. Leave Charlie alone." Its Gene's broken voice that echoes from a side street, followed immediately by Rachel's.

"Its her fault! I have to make her see that its all her fault! If she had been home when those soldiers came for Ben, she could have helped. If she would have paid better attention Danny wouldn't have run out into open fire like that. If she was here instead of off doing God knows what with Monroe when the patriots attacked Miles wouldn't be ashes. She has to see that she only brings death. I know I saw her, she's probably getting drunk so she doesn't have to face the guilt. I have to find her. Charlie!" He hears the whole insane rant and the sound of a struggle, most likely Gene trying to stop her from going after Charlie.

"Charlie get out here! I know you can hear me!" Its interesting to see all the town's people scurry away, shutting doors and windows to keep out of the way of the Matheson showdown. Monroe on the other hand veers towards them, away from his chosen location. He warned Pittman and now it seems its time to make good on his word. He sees Rachel still screaming as she steps onto the main street just moments before a bar door opens and Charlie steps out. He can tell just by looking that Charlie is drunk. The moment Rachel and Charlie lock eyes, Monroe knows its going to be bad. There will be no turning back after this for the two women. Monroe waits though, waits until Rachel starts going after Charlie before he acts.

"Charlie, you need to leave! Its your fault, everything is your fault. Death follows you, taking the people that I love in its wake." Before Charlie can speak Monroe points his gun straight up and fires. Gene, Rachel, and Charlie all turn to face him, Charlie has her own gun out but drops it the moment she sees who it is.

"I warned Aaron, Gene!"

"Please Monroe, just let me get her out of here. Please!"

"No Gene, its already over. She was a dead woman the moment she spoke to Charlie. Move out of the way."

"I won't. She's my daughter, if you kill her you're going to have to go through me first."

"I'm not going to kill you old man. Charlie still needs you but I have no problem hurting you. So make this easier on all of us and move so I can put that cold hearted bitch out of everyone's misery."

"No." Gene repeats, standing in front of Rachel. Monroe actually respects the man's loyalty to his family but finds it wasted on Rachel.

"Fine, we do it the hard way." Monroe mutters, gun still pointed at Rachel as he calmly walks forward. He flicks his eyes toward Charlie and finds her looking at him with wide glassy eyes, her hands shaking.

"Charlie?"

"Please don't kill my mom." She whispers brokenly, stopping him cold. "I can't... lose... anyone else... not even her. Please Bass, please." He knows her pain, it mirrors his own. In that moment he knows he'll never be able to kill Rachel for any reason, so long as Charlie is alive.

"Okay Charlie, for you." When he takes a step towards her she retreats, stumbling away from him and her family. She disappears from sight heading west towards the river that runs along the edge of town. When he looks back at Rachel and Gene, the warmth from his eyes freezes.

"I won't kill her for Charlie's sake but Gene if this happens again... I'll make sure she can't go after Charlie, even if I have to break every bone in her body." Monroe leaves before they can speak, going the same direction as Charlie determined to find her and make sure she's okay, or at least as okay as can be expected given everything that she's gone through. When he finds her she's crouching down and leaning back against a tree, her whole body shaking but she's not crying. Her head snaps up at his arrival, fire in her eyes as she glares at him.

"How dare you! She's my mother. How could you even think I would be okay with you killing her?"

"Charlie I'm sorry, I was just... pissed off and so sick of her dismissing everyone else's pain except her own. Miles wouldn't be okay with her treating you like that."

"You don't care about what Miles would want or be okay with because if you did, you never would have thought to point a gun at her. You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"No that's your psycho mom. I, on the other hand, actually give a shit about you."

"Well I don't care about you!"

"That's not what you said this morning."

"I lied. I hate you! How could I not hate you after everything you've done to my family?" As she screams at him she advances, stomping towards him.

"I hate you!" Her fist hits him right in the jaw but Bass dodges the next swing.

"I hate you!" She keeps coming at him, her swings wild and sloppy so Bass deflects each blow until he's had enough. He won't hurt her but he will stop her. On her next swing he side steps and gives her a light push, just enough that she stumbles into a tree. As soon as Charlie turns around Bass is there, pinning her arm and legs. Charlie thrashes against him but Bass is stronger and keeps her pinned in place.

"You can hate me all you want but I don't hate you. You're all I've got left Charlie. So hate me if you need to because I'm not going anywhere." Charlie finally stills against him, her breath hard and ragged. When she looks up at him again the fire, the rage is still there but its not murderous anymore. Before Bass can decipher the change in her eyes Charlie surges up, her lips against his catching him off guard. His hold on her arms loosens for just a second but that's all she needs, Charlie throws her arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Bass is drunk enough that every reason that this shouldn't happen flies out of his head, the only thing he can think about is the way Charlie feels in his arms.

She feels like home.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey guys! I told you I had more Charloe! This is going to be about 5 chapters, I've already finished writing it (for the most part) so I'll be posting a new chapter every couple of days or so. If you see any glaring mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it when I can. Other than that, I hope you enjoy my little contribution to our fandom!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I meant to post this a few days ago but alas real life decided that I had better things to do. Damn reality! Anyway, here it is. Let me know if you see any major fuck ups and I'll try to fix them. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Falling asleep he doesn't remember, the last thing he does remember is still being inside Charlie, kissing her as they both recovered from their orgasms. The next thing he knows the sun is shining down on their naked bodies as he wakes up wrapped around her, his semi-hard cock nestled against her ass. The memories from the rest of the night before wash over him.

He remembers pulling her closer, her hands in his hair and his own cupping her ass. Tasting whiskey on her lips as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He remembers picking her up, guiding her legs around his waist and the way she clung to him as he laid her on the ground. He doesn't remember undressing her, one minute they were kissing and the next they were naked, as if their clothes had simply melted away. The taste of her skin as he explored her curves with his mouth is burned into his brain. Thrusting inside of her he remembers vividly, she was warm and wet, and absolutely fucking perfect. It wasn't slow or tender, they fucked hard and fast. Charlie gave as good as she got, her legs like a vice around his hips, her heels digging into his ass, nails clawing down his back, and her teeth sinking into his skin.

There wasn't a lot of talking but he remembers every sound that came out of her mouth, every moan, whimper, gasp, cry of pleasure, and every single time she said his name. He remembers thinking that he should pull out, but his own orgasm hit him so hard and fast that he spilled his seed while still buried deep inside her pussy.

His reliving of the events are interrupted by Charlie herself arching against him as she starts waking up, her ass pushing back against his cock more firmly. Without conscious thought Bass thrusts his hardening cock against her, groaning when she whimpers. He cups one breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers as they start to rock against each other.

"Charlie? Fuck! Charlie, are you awake?"

"Yes." She hisses, moving against him more firmly.

"I'm gonna fuck you Charlotte, right now."

"Yes!" Charlie cries out as Bass guides her leg up and over his hip, and slides a hand between her legs. She's already wet and ready for him, so without another word Bass pushes inside. God she's just as perfect as last night. He fucks her with lazy strokes at first but it doesn't take long before he's pounding into her.

"Harder!" She demands, matching him thrust for thrust. Bass pulls out, pushing Charlie onto her stomach before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up onto her hands and knees. Gripping her hips he slams back inside her, mesmerized by the way the sun catches in her hair as she tosses her head back. The pacing is brutal, and they both know Charlie will have bruises the shape of his hands on her hips but they don't care. All they need in that moment is to go harder and faster, both desperate to come.

"Say it!" Bass growls into her ear, draping his body over her back. Charlie knows what he wants, what he needs to hear before they finish.

"Make me come Bass!" She cries out sharply when one hand slides between her legs, pinching her clit roughly. The movement sends her over the edge, her fingers digging into the dirt as she comes. Bass pulls out this time, stroking himself a few more times to completion. He means to turn away, to come on the ground but before he can, his seed rushes out splashing all over her back. Bass drops back, sitting on his bare ass and watching Charlie collapse on the ground, the white of his semen contrasting against the tanned skin of her back.

"Shit, sorry. I meant to come on the ground." Bass explains, feeling bad about making such a mess on her body. Charlie doesn't answer, just picks herself up off the ground and starts collecting her clothes. Bass sits watching her as she bypasses her bra and panties, simply sliding on her tank top, jeans, and socks before shoving her feet into her boots. The silence is strained and it drives Bass crazy.

"Charlie?" He stands as she gathers her chain belt and underwear.

"Last night was a mistake." She refuses to look at him.

"And this morning?"

"An even bigger mistake." She starts to walk away but Bass, well call him a glutton for punishment, he just can't let her go like this. He grabs her arm and turns her back towards him, their eyes clash.

"Damn it Charlie, we need to talk about this." His teeth clench in frustration.

"No, we don't. Let's just pretend it never happened."

"But it did happen! Twice!" He shouts at her.

"Don't remind me."

"Oh don't worry Charlotte, every step you take for the next couple of days will do that for me."

"You seem awful sure of yourself." She hisses, finally yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"I know a well fucked woman when I see one, and you are one well fucked woman Charlotte." This is not how he wanted this conversation to go but this damn woman never reacts like he expects her to.

"Last night was a drunken, grief fueled mistake that I wish I could take back. I don't want to talk about or even think about it."

"This morning? Explain that away."

"I was still half asleep when you started pawing at me like an animal, by the time I was fully awake you were already there and I was so close."

"Must not have been too bad if you needed to come so badly, not to mention it was my name you screamed."

"Go fuck yourself Monroe."

"Why? When fucking you is so much more enjoyable."

"That is never, ever going to happen again." Charlie snaps at him before storming away.

"Keep telling yourself that Charlotte, but you know where to find me when you need a good proper fuck." He watches as she pauses, knowing that she's tempted to turn around to continue fighting with him. He sees the moment she realizes that's exactly what he wants. He wants it because he knows it won't stop with words, if she turns around they both know they'll end up fucking again. Charlie refuses to give him the satisfaction of letting that happen again, especially after just telling him it won't. With a frustrated growl Charlie continues stomping away, purposely refusing to look back.

"What a fucking disaster!" Bass groans to himself as he throws on his clothes. The actual sex wasn't, no that was fucking superb. It was like the sex Olympics. Charlie fucks like she fights, all in and Bass can really get behind that. In fact, he did. Her reaction to it on the other hand, that was the disaster.

Why couldn't he just let her walk away the first time? Because he's a moron, that's why. He just had to force her to talk about it. They were both a little hung over and obviously over emotional given everything that's happened in the last few days. He should have just let her go, given her a few days to cool off and then approached her. Sure they still probably wouldn't be sleeping together again but at least she wouldn't hate him. Now he'll be lucky if she ever talks to him again. Damn it. All the progress they made, finally becoming friends only to go back to her hating him again. Bass feels like an asshole.

Charlie goes straight home and gets cleaned up but damn it if Monroe wasn't right. Each movement reminds her of last night and this morning, especially the hand shaped bruises on her hips, the raw red skin on her knees, and the tenderness between her legs. His earlier words echo back to her, 'you are one well fucked woman Charlotte' and as much as Charlie wants to deny that she can't. Its not that Charlie's never thought about it before, she hated him yes but she isn't blind. Sebastian Monroe is one beautiful man and something in Charlie always kind of assumed he'd be fantastic in bed but she never, ever thought she would actually have proof.

She's never been more confused in her entire life. Everything just keeps piling up, first Miles, then her mom, and now Monroe. Charlie wishes she could just make everything stop, the grief and the anger, all of it. The bag of moonshine sits on her kitchen table, that's one way to make it all go away. Of course drinking and being drunk is the reason last night happened but Charlie has no desire to see Monroe again anytime in the near future. Making up her mind, Charlie locks up all the doors and windows before settling down on her couch with a few bottles. After an hour she decides drinking away your problems does in fact help and understands why Miles was always at least half drunk. As she's about to pass out Charlie decides that's how she's going to spend her time from now on, lost in a drunken haze.

...

Two weeks pass with Charlie doing everything she can to avoid Bass and stay at least buzzed at all times, if not flat out drunk. Aaron and Gene are worried but since they've made it their mission to babysit Rachel, its hard for them to check up on Charlie as much as they'd like to. Charlie tends to avoid being out in public as much as possible, preferring to stay in her little house and drink herself in oblivion. She's barely dragging herself out of bed when the knock sounds at her front door. Its loud and incessant, going on for a few minutes as she stumbles her way to the front door.

"Charlie! Its Aaron, open up."

"Damn it Aaron. Do you have to yell?" Charlie groans as she opens the door, squinting against the sunlight pouring into her living room

"I'm not yelling, you're just hung over. Gene is with Rachel, I thought you and I could have lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"Charlie when was the last time you were sober?"

"Probably the last time Miles was alive so you know, its been a while."

"What about Monroe?"

"What about him?"

"I've seen even less of him around town then you. How's he doing?"

"Why do you care?"

"We never talked about what happened after he warned me about Rachel, did we?"

"No, why?"

"I went by his place later that day to apologize and I might have said something along the lines of, he only watches out for you because of Miles. Well he got mad, no not just mad he was nearly enraged. He yelled at me, started going on about you being the person left that he gives a damn about that actually gives a damn about him too. After I left I realized he was right. Connor is who knows where, he's got no other family, Gene and I aren't exactly his friends, and Rachel well we know there's no love loss there. Without Miles, shit Charlie you are literally all he's got in this world. No wonder he's been so protective of you."

Charlie feels bile rise in her throat as a memory from that night with Bass comes forward. He was holding her in place, his voice came out so broken. 'You're all I've got left Charlie.' It echoes around her mind after Aaron has stopped talking.

"Charlie?" Aaron waves a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?" Charlie shakes her head, the need to empty her stomach intensifying. She was was horrible to him, treated him like her own personal punching bag. She didn't even think about his pain, not really. Oh God, she's just like her mother. That last thought pushes her over the edge. She pushes past Aaron, drops to her knees and vomits. Its mostly whiskey and stale bread but Charlie feels like its never going to stop. She's vaguely aware of Aaron holding her hair and rubbing her back, but the only thing she can focus on is Bass and the burning need to make everything up to him. She tries to stand but finds her legs aren't working correctly.

"Woah Charlie! Let me help you." With Aaron practically carrying her Charlie makes it inside to the couch, her whole body feels shaky. She watches Aaron start to clean up.

"Leave it, I'll get in in a minute."

"No you won't, you'll sit right there and rest while I clean up. Charlie I know you've been going through a lot but you have to take care of yourself. You can't live off whiskey and bread, you're going to kill yourself like that." Aaron turns away from her and starts cleaning up again. Charlie fades in and out of sleep through out most of the day, while Aaron stays to take care of her. He makes her eat real food and drink water, and once she's feeling up to it he makes her get cleaned up. By the end of the day Charlie is sober but exhausted, both physically and mentally. She wants to go straight to Bass but decides against it, thinking its best to get some rest before she tackles that complicated mess. Aaron leaves only after promising to spend more time with her, and extracting a promise from Charlie to take better care of herself. The last thought to cross her mind before she falls asleep again is that she hopes she's not too late to fix things.

…..

Early the next morning Charlie wakes up feeling equal parts nervous as hell and better than she has in nearly a month. She actually eats breakfast (rather than drinking it) before walking over to see Bass. She nearly turns around three times during the 5 minute walk but in the end she steals herself and knocks on his door. Charlie tries desperately not to fidget but she can't help it, she really fucked up and Bass could very well tell her to go to hell. After a few minutes of silence Charlie knocks again, and again, and again. She's just about ready to pick the damn lock when the door bangs open and Bass stands there glaring at her, barefoot and shirtless. He opens his mouth, probably to yell but stops when it clicks that its Charlie standing in front of him.

"Charlie?" He looks utterly befuddled and frankly, kind of adorable. Sexy too, if she's honest with herself.

"Hey Bass." Charlie hates that her voice comes out shaky, obviously highlighting how nervous she is.

"Charlie." He's still staring at her. Charlie tries to remember what she wanted to say but finds that the words aren't coming to her.

"What do you want Charlie? I'm not in the mood to get yelled right now." He sounds tired and Charlie recognizes a hangover when she sees one.

"I'm sober." Its not exactly what she means to say but it'll do as a starting point.

"What?" He looks confused again.

"I'm sober and... I'm sorry Bass. The things I said to you, the way I treated you. God, I'm no better than Rachel." The silence that follows is tense and heavy, and Charlie feels her heart drop. It is too late. She needs to leave before she starts crying. She's just preparing to leave when she feels an arm snake around her waist and she's pulled into Bass' arms. He holds her tight against his chest.

"I'm sorry too, I was out of control with Rachel and a complete dick the next morning."

"No it was my fault. I was so cruel to you, after everything that you and Miles have told me about your past, your family... I should have been better to you."

"How about this? We were both shit friends that day and we call it square."

"But-"

"No Charlie, I don't want to waste anymore time fighting about who was a bigger ass. We both fucked up, let's move past it."

"Really?" Charlie finally pulls back just enough to look up at him but Bass keeps her locked in his arms. She feels like its too easy, nothing is ever this simple or easy in her life.

"Charlie, I'm tired of being alone and I don't want you alone either. We need each other right now."

"Okay, you're right."

"Just one more thing." Bass pauses and Charlie holds her breath. Here it is, the catch. The stipulation.

"Never, ever compare yourself to Rachel unless its to say how much better you are than her. Deal?" Charlie feels a smile split her face, its going to be okay.

"Deal." He pulls her back against his chest, lifting off the ground as he holds her.

"I've missed you Charlie."

"I've missed you too Bass, even when I didn't want to admit it."

"You wanna come in? Have a drink?"

"Oh ummm..."

"You said something about being sober. You not drinking anymore?"

"Yesterday I was kind of a mess, Aaron basically nursed me back to health from near alcohol poisoning. I'm just taking a small break from drinking."

"You sound like you're breaking up, with alcohol."

"Shut up Bass. Besides, I know you're hungover. Go get some sleep, I'll come back in a while."

"Okay but be warned, if this was some kind of dream I'm going to hunt the real you down and get this shit settled."

"Not a dream. Sleep, wash up, and then Charlie time."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"No you smell like whiskey, makes it a little hard to not drink."

"So you're tempted?" His words carry an unintended double meaning, they both know it and they both ignore it.

"You know my weakness." She tries to make it light and easy, pretend that aren't both thinking about last time. It doesn't work.

"Oh, yeah." His tone leaves Charlie feeling tingly in all the right places.

"Go to sleep Bass." His grin tells her that he knows exactly what she's thinking about. Charlie rolls her eyes and leaves, feeling better than she has any right to be feeling.

Bass watches her walk away, the grin still stretched across his face. He can't believe it. Charlie is back. He fucked up and she still came back. Okay to be fair, they both fucked up but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that he's not alone anymore.

The last two weeks have been a fresh hell for him. Miles is gone, Charlie hated him. He felt like he was drowning, sinking back into the insanity that lead to so many mistakes before. He tried to claw his way out, he went to see Charlie a few times but she would never answer him. Each time he left he felt heavier, the weight of her anger dragging him further into madness. Without Miles and Charlie, there was nothing else for him in this stupid town and he had been thinking about leaving.

When he opened his door this morning to find Charlie looking up at him, it was like he could breathe again for the first time in weeks. He tried not to get his hopes up, for all he knew she was drunk and looking for a fight, and he just happened to be the easiest target. When she started apologizing Bass thought that he might hallucinating, or dreaming. It didn't matter though, on the off chance that it might be real he made his peace. He's sick of being alone, and he knows Charlie hasn't exactly been in good company. He's spoken to Pittman a few times over the weeks, not giving away that he and Charlie had fought.

He stands there until Charlie is out of sight before retreating into his house and looking around. God this place is a hazard zone. There's trash, dirty clothes, old food, and empty bottles everywhere. He thinks about just going back to sleep but knows he won't sleep until he cleans up in here. If Charlie does come back, he doesn't want her to see this. Its not like he's never ignored a hangover before, hell he could teach a class at this point. He spends the next two hours cleaning and drinking water to ease the hangover. By the time he's done he stinks for real, and wants a drink and some sleep. Instead he hauls water in and heats it, getting himself washed up. He collapses on his bed naked, asleep before he even knows it.

Charlie knocks on the door a few hours later but when Bass doesn't answer she lets herself in, figuring he's probably passed out. She intends to see if he has any food and if not, go get some. She was hoping they could make dinner together, like when they're on the road. It seems like a safe way to start spending time together again, especially after last time. She wants to avoid that all together and hopes Bass agrees. Before she raids his kitchen Charlie decides to check on him, just a quick look in to make sure he's not smothering himself to death by accident.

When she pushes the door to his bedroom open it lets out a small squeak and before Charlie can blink Bass jumps up and points a gun at her. Also, he's naked. The gun seems to be forgotten as Charlie takes in his body, all tanned skin and hard angles.

 _'Hard everything.'_ Charlie thinks as her eyes travel south.

"Enjoying the view Charlotte?" Her eyes snap back up to his face. Somewhere in the back of her mind she notes that he put the gun down, but he's looking at her like he wants to devour her so everything else seems to be secondary in her brain. Charlie isn't sure if she moves first or he does but they clash in the middle of the room. Charlie jumps, wrapping herself around him as Bass bands one arm around her and buries his other hand in her hair. The kiss is hard all lips, tongue, and teeth. Charlie groans when her back meets the wall roughly but doesn't stop kissing him. Bass pulls back just long enough to yank off her top and unhook her bra but his mouth is back on hers in moments. He reaches for the snap on her pants and curses, he's going to have to let her down to get her naked.

"Move. Pants." Charlie murmurs against his lips her mind clearly in the same place as his. Bass backs off, watching her breasts bounce when her feet hit the ground. She kicks off her boots while sliding her jeans and panties down her legs. She is barely standing straight again when she's slammed back against the wall. Bass cups both breasts and pushes them together, his lips and tongue working her nipples until they ache. Charlie threads her fingers into his hair and jerks his face back up so she can kiss him again. As their tongues battle Bass slides a hand between her legs and finds Charlie so wet and ready for him that she's dripping.

"Need to be inside you." He moans against her lips as he grabs her waist and picks her back up, pinning her against the wall with his hips. He lines his cock at her entrance and waits, he needs to hear her say it first. He needs to know she wants this as much as he does. Charlie can feel the head brushing against her and rolls her hips impatiently.

"Fuck me already Bass." She growls, yanking on his hair. That's all he needs to hear before he plunges into her, the moment he's inside her their eyes lock and it hits them both that this thing between them has been building for a long time.

They start to move against each other, its hard and fast and an odd sort of desperation colors their movements. Their bodies communicate in a way that needs no words. Bass can feel when Charlie is close, so he pushes a hand between them and teases her clit. She cries out, her pussy squeezing his cock in a vice grip. The feel of her orgasm sends Bass over the edge, he barely manages to pull out in time to come on her stomach and thighs. The only sound in the room is their ragged breathing. Bass wants to simply sink to the floor and sleep but he makes himself walk to the bed. He drops down with Charlie in his lap.

"You okay?" Bass asks quietly, almost afraid that he'll spook her into running. Again.

"Mmmmm." Is the only reply he gets from a practically boneless Charlie. Deciding that's the only reply he's going to get anytime soon Bass leans back, settling himself on the bed with Charlie sprawled out on top of him, his fingertips running up and down her spine. He's asleep within a few minutes, unaware that Charlie is still awake.

Charlie waits. She waits until his breathing has evened out and his hand has stopped moving up and down her spine. She waits until she knows he's asleep before climbing off him and out of bed. Silently she gathers her clothing, thankful that his bedroom door is still open. Deciding that her best chance at getting out undetected is to get dressed outside, Charlie sneaks towards the door. She's standing at the threshold when he speaks.

"Going somewhere?" Charlie freezes with her back to him, not wanting to turn around and see the look on his face.

"Home."

"You don't have to sneak Charlie. I'm a big boy, I can handle whatever it is you need to say about this."

"That's kind of the problem, I don't know what to say. I was hoping a little distance would help me figure it out."

"So two weeks without talking isn't enough distance?"

"That was different, I was mad and drunk and mad."

"Damn it Charlie, will you just come sit down and talk to me?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if you're naked and I'm naked, no talking will get done." Bass wants to disagree, he wants to say that they have more self control then that, except he knows they don't.

"Fine, then we'll both get dressed and go into the kitchen to talk." He watches some of the tension ease out of her body, she nods once before going into the living room. He can hear her shuffling around as she gets dressed and he throws on whatever is clean. He gives her a few extra minutes because he's sure she's putting on every single item of clothing, down to her socks and boots unlike himself that threw on jeans, a t-shirt, and nothing else. The sound of her boots on his floor tell him she's dressed, and he knows he better get out there before she bolts.

"Better?" He asks making a point to spin around so she can see he's fully dressed. When she rolls her eyes at him he knows whatever is said or decided, they will be okay. She walks past him, a little too closely to be considered normal between them. He itches to reach out and touch her. Jesus, they've fucked three times and he's suddenly addicted to touching her. He manages to keep his hands to himself and take a seat across from her at the table. They sit in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Well?" Charlie asks, looking at him expectantly.

"Well what?"

"You're the one that wanted to talk, so talk."

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Because it was your idea!"

"You're the one that tried to run away. Again."

"Because I wanted to avoid this." Charlie waves a hand between them, indicating the obvious awkwardness. Bass takes a deep breath reminding himself that she's right, he's the one that wanted to talk.

"I don't want to pretend this didn't happen Charlie. Whatever this thing is between us, I don't want to stop. I want you Charlie, I've wanted you for a long time. I don't know how you feel about any of this but there it is." Bass watches her absorb his words and feels nervous for the first time in a long time.

"I don't want to stop either but I also don't want to talk about it. At all."

"So we keep doing... each other but we don't talk about it."

"Yes."

"If I didn't know how good the sex is, I might be a little offended by that."

"Why? Isn't this what most guys want? No strings sex."

"First off, I'm not most guys. Second, there's no way that anything between us has ever been no strings. We are a fucking spider web of complications."

"You're right, which is even more of a reason not to talk about it." Bass lets out a little laugh, she's really drilling in the whole no talking about sex thing. He reaches for some whiskey, stopping when he remembers that Charlie isn't drinking right now.

"You mind?" He shakes the bottle for emphasis and watches Charlie lick her lips.

"No its fine." Without further ado, Bass unscrews the lid and takes a long pull straight from the bottle, his eyes close at the familiar, almost comforting burn down his throat. In the next moment they snap open as Charlie straddles his lap, making herself comfortable. She presses her lips against his, slipping her tongue into his mouth for slow, lazy kiss and after a few minutes she pulls away smiling. He feels her take the whiskey from his hand and put it to his lips again. He takes another drink and when the bottle leaves his lips Charlie is there again. Kissing him long and slow, savoring the combination of whiskey and Bass as she starts to grind down against his hardening cock. This continues for a few more drinks until Bass decides he's had enough foreplay.

"You done using me to get your fix?"

"You act like you aren't enjoying it." She gives another roll of her hips to punctuate her point.

"Oh I'm enjoying it but I know what I want more." He traces the top of her jeans with feather light touches making Charlie shudder. She reaches for the hem of her tank top and is about to yank it off when Bass stops her.

"I've fucked you on the ground and against a wall, I think this time I want you in my bed Charlie where I can take my time. I want to learn every curve and scar, I want to know your body better than you do. Is that okay Charlotte?" Bass watches the way her face changes, going from lust crazed inferno to slow burn in seconds.

"Then take me to bed Bass." Her voice comes out low and throaty.

Bass picks Charlie up and carries her back to his bedroom, laying her on the bed and climbing on top of her. They kiss for a long time, hands exploring over clothes first before they slowing strip each other. As each article of clothing is removed, they stroke, kiss, and taste each other until they are both naked and in need. Bass wants to go down on her, to taste her as she comes against his tongue but he can't wait anymore. He needs to be inside of her. Slowly he slides in, taking his time to make sure Charlie feels every single inch of him.

He continues to take it slow, showing Charlie how good it can be when you don't rush to the finish line. When her first orgasm crashes over her, Charlie moans his name and clutches at his arms. Bass doesn't stop pushing in and out, he keeps going milking her orgasm for all its worth and by the time she starts to come back to earth, she can already feel another building up.

"Harder Bass! Faster!" Charlie tries to get him to pick up the pace but Bass is determined to drive her to the brink of exhaustion from multiple orgasms.

"I told you Charlotte, I'm taking my time with you tonight."

"I need to come!" Its part plea and part demand, making Bass smirk down at her.

"Oh you will."

"Now, please."

"Greedy woman, you already came."

"Bass." The little groan almost makes him give in but he keeps his resolve. Leaning down he kisses her the way she kissed him in the kitchen, lazily exploring her mouth with his tongue. She pulls away when he hits that sweet spot inside her, throwing her back and gasping.

"Again! Oh please do that again!" He doesn't disappoint, angling both their bodies so he keeps hitting her spot. Charlie quivers under him, another orgasm on the horizon. This time she shatters around him, her whole body bowing off the bed before she collapses back against it. Still Bass doesn't let up. He does however pick up his pace, knowing he's not going to last much longer but he wants Charlie to have at least one more orgasm, two if he can manage to hold out.

"Bass I can't, no more."

"Yes more, I want you to scream for me."

"Fuck, I'm already close again. I can feel it."

"Don't fight it Charlie, come for me again." Charlie wants to give him some wise-ass sarcastic retort but can't seem to form words. Her body feels heavy and at the same time like there's fireworks going off under her skin. Each thrust makes her whimper, and her clit throbs to the same erratic beat as her heart. The pleasure is almost too much, nearly painful in the most exquisite way. Suddenly Charlie feels it, like being knocked through the air during an explosion, she goes higher and higher. Just as abruptly she's falling back to earth, except its Bass' soft bed that she lands on. Charlie is aware that he's still moving inside her, she hears him groan before he pulls all the way out. Blindly Charlie reaches for him, yanking his face down so she can kiss him.

"Charlie-" Their lips meet before he can warn her and Bass comes against her belly. He knows he should roll over because he's probably crushing her but Bass feels like there's an iron blanket draped over him. So he keeps kissing her until he absolutely needs to breathe, with Herculean effort he pushes himself off Charlie to lay beside her on the bed. They don't speak for a long time, both still recovering. Its Charlie that breaks the silence.

"We should have been doing that a long time ago." Bass laughs and pulls her closer to curl against his side.

"Yeah, only if you wanted Miles to murder me."

"He wouldn't have murdered you. Kicked your ass sure, shot you maybe, killed you no."

"I've done a lot of shitty things that he forgave me for but I don't think sleeping with his niece would have been forgivable."

"Sleeping with me is a shitty thing?"

"Not to me, but to Miles it would have been the ultimate unforgivable act."

"I don't think so."

"I guess we'll never really know." The silence that blankets the room is sad and Bass doesn't want to be sad. He's been sinking into depression for weeks and now things are starting to look up for him. He knows he's probably going to find some way to fuck it up, or it'll be ripped from him. That's just how his life goes, but for now he wants to cling to every moment of peace he can find with Charlie.

"Wait. Does that mean if I would have made a move on you months ago, you would have let me?" He watches the color rise to her cheeks quickly before she turns her face towards his chest, her hair falling like a curtain to hide her from his view.

"Oh come on Charlie. I'll admit that if you had tried to seduce me, I would have enthusiastically let you months ago, hell years ago."

"Years?" Charlie asks quietly, peaking at him through her hair.

"Years." Bass confirms.

"When exactly?" Charlie pushes her hair away from her face, suddenly very interested in this conversation. Bass hesitates a minute, not sure if he should give her the real answer or the more acceptable answer. He decides on the truth.

"Philly." Charlie bolts straight up and stares down at him.

"Philly? How? What? Why? Why?"

"Well to start you're hot and gorgeous Charlie, and you were fierce and brave. You captivated me immediately. It was just physical at first but then we became partners and friends so I just sort of pushed the attraction down." Charlie is stunned speechless. Philly! She feels like she should relive every single interaction they've ever had.

"Your turn, and don't hold back on me. I told you the truth."

"New Vegas. The first time."

"The first time? When you were trying to kill me?"

"I saw you fighting shirtless. I was angry and hated you, not blind. I could appreciate the packaging." Bass grins and pulls her into a quick kiss.

"Well feel free to explore the packaging and the content anytime you want." Charlie rolls her eyes at the cheesiness of that line.

"Maybe later. I think right now I just want to sleep." Charlie makes a move to get up but Bass tightens his arm around her.

"Stay?"

"For the night?" Charlie asks looking a little panicked.

"Yes Charlie, stay for the night. You have spent the night here before."

"That was before, on your ugly, green couch not in your bed."

"Charlie you have two options here. Get up and out of this warm, soft comfortable bed, get dressed, go outside into the cold, walk all the way home and go to sleep alone in your cold, lonely bed. Or you can stay here, where there is a very good chance of a repeat of what just happened. Maybe even an updated and improved version." As he spoke Bass could feel Charlie relaxing back into his embrace.

"Improved? I don't think it can get better."

"I haven't even gone down on you yet."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Have to? I can't wait to bury head between your thighs." He watches the way her eyes widen and the most alluring blush spreads over her face and down her chest.

"You like doing that?"

"You've never had a guy go down on you?" Charlie shakes her head, looking embarrassed. Bass groans a little, kind of loving the idea that he'll be the first. He wonders what other firsts he can claim.

"I was going to earlier but I was impatient and wanted to be inside you. Next time, I promise I'll show you what you've been missing. For now, let's just go to sleep." It was still relatively early but they were both exhausted, it had a taxing day both physically and mentally. Bass pulls Charlie closer, smiling widely when she lays her head on his shoulder and throws her leg over his waist. He could get used to this, falling asleep with Charlie cuddled up in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two months go by relatively smoothly for Bass and Charlie. Blanchard contacts them, letting them know he's giving them some time off to grieve in peace. They continue sleeping together and being friends. After that first night at Bass' they try to keep things more casual but they still spend most nights together, taking turns at each other's place. Charlie wasn't sure that spending the night was a good idea at first but she decided after a few nights that its nice to not be alone at night. Its even nicer when Bass wakes her up in the morning, normally with his mouth between her legs.

Gene, Aaron, and even Priscilla have started making it a point to spend time with Charlie every week. They don't want her to feel so alone again, to fall so far into her grief that she can't even function. They've also started giving Rachel a muscle relaxer and really mild sedative during the day to keep her calm and more manageable, at night she is sedated heavily so she'll sleep without anyone having to watch over her.

Its one late night when things change again for Bass and Charlie. They've been drinking and talking, nothing too unusual but this night there must be something in the air because Charlie finds herself a captive audience as Bass recounted stories from when he and Miles were growing up and well into their time in the Marines. Once he started its like he can't stop. He talks of the early years of the blackout, Shelley and the baby, the Republic and Militia, the bombs, Willoughby, Mexico and Connor, New Vegas, the Patriot War and finally he talks about Miles' death.

Most of the details from the later stuff Charlie already knew but the early stuff, she knew the basics but the details that Bass include leave her aching for him. She crawls into his lap, pulling him into her arms as the tears began to fall. Its the first time in the three months since they found out about Miles that he cries. Charlie doesn't know what to say, so she doesn't speak at all for a while. She just holds him tightly as he sobs for his brother, rocking him and letting her own silent tears mingle with his. When no more tears fall he stays in her arms, clinging to Charlie desperately. In that moment she is his lifeline and his whole world, the only thing keeping him from sinking into his depression again. Charlie understands and the words that finally leave her lips shake Bass to his soul.

"You are not alone. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

He makes love to her that night. It isn't just sex, or fucking, or fooling around, he's too raw to do anything like that. They come together softly, slowly, and with a gentleness that rocks Charlie to her core. Tears threaten to fall as they lose themselves in each other. When they finish Bass rolls them over carefully, settling Charlie on his chest and making sure he stays nestled inside her for as long as possible. He runs his fingers through her hair as she falls asleep but Bass stays awake, just watching her.

Its that night he figures it out for sure, with Charlie sprawled across his chest and his heart still raw from baring his soul. Bass knows he's in love with Charlie.

He won't tell her of course. He isn't stupid. Charlie runs when things get real and he figures after that soul baring night he'll be lucky if he sees her again within a week. Except Charlie has this knack for surprising him. He wakes up the next morning to her lips pressing gently against his, her tongue lazily exploring his mouth. When they break apart she's smiling at him, all warmth and affection. She asks him to have breakfast with her in town and Bass readily agrees. Breakfast is quiet and peaceful, the little diner bustling around them as they pick food off each other's plates in a corner booth.

Later when Gene mentions seeing Charlie and Bass having breakfast, Charlie shrugs and tells him she she has breakfast with Bass most mornings they just normally don't do it in town. Charlie is prepared for her grandfather to make a fuss about it, demanding that she stop hanging out with Bass but she is pleasantly surprised when he nods thoughtfully and comments on Charlie being able to keep Monroe in line.

After that it becomes a tradition, having breakfast or lunch in the diner at least once a week. They always sit in the corner booth tucked away in the back, they each order something different and pick off each other's plates. The first time Aaron and Priscilla join them for lunch, its by accident and starts off awkward. The conversation is stalled until Bass mentions something about Batman, then the boys are in their own little world leaving Charlie and Priscilla to talk amongst themselves. After the first lunch, it becomes a regular thing and they begin meeting for their weekly Wednesday lunch. Eventually they talk Gene into joining them, leaving Rachel to be looked after by the nurse that Gene employees in his practice.

Charlie tries not to over think things. She and Bass are still just friends, they still do all things they used to do, it just so happens that they usually wind up having sex afterwards now. Sparring has become decidedly more erotic, any move that puts them in close contact ends up with them naked on the ground in Bass' backyard. (They almost get caught twice by Aaron and Priscilla.) So what if she spends every night in bed with him and wakes up every morning in his arms? So what if the sex tends to take on a more tender pace a few times a week? So what if she kisses him goodbye when she leaves? So what if Bass has started leaving little surprises next to her crossbow?

None of that is important. They are not in a romantic relationship! They are just friends that happen to be sleeping together. Its not like she's in love with Bass. Maybe if she says it enough times she'll actually believe it.

...

Life settles down for them, the loss still hangs over them but they try not to let it dictate the way they live their lives. A few more months pass in this easy manner until suddenly they are thrown for a loop again. Frank Blanchard shows up in Willoughby with the Texas Rangers.

"We found the group of Patriots that hit Willoughby." He doesn't bother with pleasantries today, knowing that Charlie and Bass will want to get straight down to business. Charlie sits perfectly still in her seat but Bass stands up and starts pacing.

"Where?" He growls, looking every bit as dangerous as people say he is.

"Hang on there Lone Ranger, this going to be a full scale attack. We're not going to negotiate for peace, we're going to swoop in and kill them all. We have it on good authority that this is the last big Patriot stand and what's left of their higher ups are there. Now I'm here because I figured you two would want in but only if you're team players. I won't have you risking this because you're too emotional. Can you do that?"

"I'm in. Whatever needs to be done to end this, I'm in." Its the first time Charlie says anything in this meeting. Her voice is a calm, cold fury. Suddenly the Rangers in the meeting realize that young woman sitting so calmly is probably just as dangerous as the man pacing behind her.

"Monroe?" Blanchard prompts. Bass pauses and looks at Charlie. She turns to meet his gaze and they have a silent conversation. He takes his place behind Charlie's chair, his fingertips brushing against the skin of her shoulder.

"What do you need me to do Frank?" That's all Frank needs to hear and soon after, plans are being made. Over the next week, battle strategies are drawn up and dissected, maps are poured over, every single possible scenario is brought up. Charlie and Bass are never more than a few feet away from each other, and more than once they argue about the risks that other is willing to take. At one point Blanchard clears the room and their screaming can be heard down the block. They fight for over an hour and once everything is settled, they make up in 20 minutes with Charlie bent over the desk.

Blanchard and the Rangers don't comment on it. They simply get back to work and finalize their plan of attack that night. The next few days are spent gathering supplies and making sure every single Ranger knows exactly how things are going to play out. Two nights before they leave, Aaron and Gene approach Frank, Bass, and Charlie. They want to with them, not to fight but as extra medical support. Charlie argues against them going, wanting them far away from the battle and safe but they are adamant. They already set it up with Priscilla to look after Rachel. Eventually Bass pulls Charlie away and convinces her that they need to do this. She glares at him the whole time before she finally concedes to them coming along but only after making them both swear to stay safely hidden during the battle.

The day before they leave Charlie is at home, double checking her pack and doing a sweep of the house to make everything is locked up and there is no perishable food. She really doesn't want to come home to house that smells like a trash can. She's almost finished with her pack when a knock sounds at the door. Charlie opens the door curiously, not expecting any visitors and is surprised to see Priscilla on the other side.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hey. Oh, come on in. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Well you see, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while but I never knew how to approach the subject or even if I should."

"What subject?" Charlie watches Priscilla take a deep breath before she smiles reassuringly.

"You and Monroe?" Charlie freezes and stares at the older woman, searching her eyes to see exactly what she means. Charlie sees the knowing look.

"How did you... when did you... How and when?"

"I kind of suspected for a while, you were very careful not to touch in public but the way you interacted with each other was kind of a dead give away for me anyway. You were almost too in sync, too comfortable to be just friends. I knew for sure one day about two months ago when I decided to drop in for a surprise visit, l thought it would be nice for us to have a girl's day. I was coming up the road when Monroe stumbled out your front door, pulling you with him. You were kissing and laughing as he picked you and started walking down the road, towards his place is what l assumed. I left after that, deciding to give you guys some privacy."

Charlie actually remembers that morning. Bass had spent the night at her place. He had gotten cleaned up and wanted changed but he didn't want to stop touching her either. He asked her to come back to his place and Charlie had told him she was too relaxed to walk. In turn he had said he would carry her, which he did. Her arms and legs around him as he stumbled down the road, kissing her nearly every moment. They had nearly fallen several times but that didn't stop them, they just laughed and kept kissing.

"Two months? Why didn't you say anything? Did you tell Aaron?"

"No, I haven't said anything to Aaron but he may already know. I wasn't sure if I should say anything to you about it either but considering you're going off to battle I thought maybe you might want to talk about it before you leave." Charlie did want to talk about it, about Bass but she was also terrified to. She's been lying to herself for months about how she feels and she's not sure if she can actually say it. So she shrugs, looking down at the floor. Priscilla smiles, she's pretty sure she knows exactly what's going between Monroe and Charlie but she's not going to push, well not too much.

"Charlie do you love him?" The sharp intake of breath is all the answer Priscilla needs.

"Does he know? l mean, have you told him?" Charlie shakes her head, glancing up at the other woman. Priscilla wants desperately to tell Charlie that its obvious that the feeling is mutual but she decides its not her place. All she can really do is encourage Charlie to be honest about her feelings. She can guarantee that if Charlie admits how she feels Monroe will reciprocate eagerly.

"I'm not here to tell you what to do but l think you should be honest with him. Who knows, maybe it'll make things better."

"I can't." Charlie finally speaks again.

"Why not?"

"Every time my life is going good, something happens to destroy that. The happier I am, the more devastating the blow."

"So you figure if you're at least partially miserable because you're keeping your feelings to yourself that you won't loose the little bit of happiness you do have." Charlie nods. "You're scared Charlie, and l know you've had a tough life but you can't let fear rule how you live. You could be missing out on something amazing."

"Its just not worth it. Look Priscilla I appreciate you trying to help and being supportive but l really have to finish up here. We're leaving early and I need to get some sleep."

"Of course, I'll leave you to it." Priscilla walks to the door but turns back just before she leaves. "Charlie just know that if you ever need to talk I am here for you, and please just think about what I said."

"Thank you, and l will." Charlie smiles as Priscilla leaves.

She spends the rest of the afternoon brooding over Priscilla's words. She pushes them down as the sun sinks low and she leaves her house. That night is spent at Bass' place. They don't talk or have sex, they just hold each other.

They leave at sunrise, a caravan of wagons and horses with soldiers on foot slowly winding their way out of town. Bass, Charlie, Aaron and Gene ride up front with Blanchard. No one talks for a few hours until Aaron and Gene climb out of wagon, needing to stretch their legs. Blanchard waits until they're far enough away that they won't overhear.

"Before Miles or after?" Charlie and Bass both give him even looks, not giving away anything. "Oh for fuck's sake, you two couldn't be more obvious unless you started screwing in a room full of people. So before or after?" He watches them exchange a brief look.

"After." Charlie says keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Is it just sex or-"

"Its none of your fucking business, that's what it is!" Bass snaps.

"Actually it is. I need to know if one or both of you is going to jeopardize this mission for the other."

"We aren't going to fuck it up Frank, so drop it."

"Look kids-"

"Those cowardly bastards attacked my town and killed 11 people, including a 6 year-old girl and my uncle. Trust me when I say nothing and no one is going to get in my way." Charlie isn't aware that she had moved until she's staring down at Blanchard, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Charlie." Bass spoke quietly, the warning clear in his voice. The Rangers were watching them closely, so Bass placed one hand over hers on the sword and wrapped his other arm around her waist, easing her back away from Blanchard. Charlie allowed it, following Bass off the wagon. They walked in the opposite direction, going to the very back of the line.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know."

"He just kept-"

"I know."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Bass smiles at her, big and bright with his blue eyes catching in the sun. He looks towards the line of people, noticing that Gene and Aaron are back on the wagon. The closest people to them are a good 10 yards away. Bass pulls Charlie close, tucking her against his chest. She sinks into him, her whole body going soft.

"I don't know what's going to happen out there Charlie but I know this, I'm going destroy as many of those Patriots as l can and I'm going to do whatever it takes to be able to come home with you." Charlie thinks about Priscilla's words but pushes them away, now is not the time.

"Me too Bass." He cups her face in his hands and kisses her, its quick but soft. He wraps an arm around her shoulders as they start to catch up. They stay like that until they reach the back of the line, reluctantly separating but sticking close. No one asks where they've been, and they don't offer an explanation. Frank Blanchard does offer a nod, a silent acknowledgment that he's done questioning them about their relationship.

They travel for three days, only stopping to make camp at night so everyone can sleep. Charlie and Bass hardly find themselves alone which is hard on them, they've gotten used to spending most of their time alone together. At night Aaron and Gene tend to flank Charlie like they're afraid she's going have a mental breakdown. During the day, they have to sneak away just to get five minutes. Its not about sex, they simply need a few minutes to themselves. A hug, a few small kisses, and some reassurances go a long way.

Th night before the attack everyone is tense but Charlie is able to convince Aaron and Gene that she needs to be in command tent for the rest of the night. They leave her alone after that, knowing that they aren't allowed in command unless someone calls for them specifically. Charlie enters the tent silently and goes to stand next to Bass. They listen as the plan for the next day is laid out again, adding a few things here and there but mostly they stay silent. When the meeting is over Blanchard dismisses everyone, telling them to get some sleep.

Without words Charlie follows Bass to his tent. They make love that night, in near silence with desperation coloring their actions. They are going to battle tomorrow and people die in battle. One or both of them might not make it back. As they drift off to sleep, they hold tightly to each other.

The attack happens at sunrise, from three different directions. Bass and Charlie are on opposite sides of the small Patriot infected town. There are no civilians, its entirely Patriots all parading around as civilians. The battle is long and hard, they loose soldiers but in the end the Patriots are defeated. Bass has just finished slicing through guards in the jail when he sees the door leading down into the basement. Its a metal door, with thick heavy locks in place. Bass grabs the keys off a dead guard and opens the door, the sounds of people shuffling below greets him. Slowly he takes the steps down, making sure he's as quiet as possible and wishing that Charlie were here watching his back. The Ranger boys are good but there's no one better for that than a Matheson. He sees the bars at the same time he hears whispering and more shuffling. The people in there are moving further back into the cells.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Bass calls out, letting his boots thud loudly on the stairs. The whispering stops.

"Bass?" Comes an achingly familiar voice as a man steps forward.

"Holy fuck. Miles?"

"Oh brother, I never thought I'd be so happy to see your stupid face."

"Miles?" Bass asks again, wondering if maybe he's going crazy again after all.

"Yeah moron, its me. Now are you going to use those keys to let us out or not?" That snaps him out of his daze and then he's shoving the keys into the lock, trying desperately to open the fucking cell door. The click sounds and Bass yanks the door open roughly, pulling Miles into a hug.

"They said you died man, burned to death." Bass chokes out, eyes filling with tears.

"That's why you and Charlie never came for me?"

"Charlie! Oh God Charlie! Stay here!" With that Bass dashes back up the stairs and grabs two young soldiers.

"You, find Dr. Porter and Pittman, and get them here yesterday. You, find Charlie Matheson tell her where I am and that I said Tower!" Bass shoves the boys out and runs back down the steps. Miles is unlocking the other cell doors with the keys Bass doesn't remember letting go of.

"Charlie?" Miles asks hopefully.

"Soon brother, I sent some kid to find her. She'll know its an emergency." Bass finally takes in the jail cells. There's four in total. Three are filled with adults of all ages and genders, and the one Miles was in seems to be full of kids.

"We should get them up stairs where Gene and the rest of the medics will be able to look at them properly." Miles agrees and they start ushering people towards the stairs. As they work to get the people out of the basement, Bass fills Miles in on what's been happening. Bass is just shutting the door to the basement when Charlie comes tearing in.

"Bass!" Her eyes land on him and she lets out a breath of relief to see him mostly unharmed. She's about to start yelling at him for worrying her when Miles steps out from the crowd. Charlie freezes.

"Hey kid." Charlie is across the room in seconds, throwing herself into Miles so hard that she knocks him down. She's crying so hard that they only thing they can understand is when she says his name. Miles tries to sooth her but six months of grief are being exercised as she sobs into his arms. She only lets go when Gene and Aaron get there, both looking shocked to see him too. The others on the medical team start looking at patients but Gene pulls Miles aside to do the exam himself. He tells Charlie, who is still attached to Miles that they need some room.

"Its okay Charlie, I'll be right here." He shots Bass a look to get her our of here.

"Come on Charlotte, let's get some fresh air." When Bass wraps her up in his arms and guides her out, Charlie leans heavily against him. Miles watches the whole exchange, only looking away when Gene starts to talk.

"They've gotten close in the last six months, been there for each other, grieved together, kept each other from falling to pieces. I never thought I'd say this but, I'm glad Sebastian Monroe was around."

"He took care of her?" Miles asks.

"They took care of each other."

"And Rachel?" Gene sighs, looking away from Miles. Aaron, who had been silent up until that point speaks.

"She took it hard Miles, really hard. We've had to keep her sedated so she wouldn't hurt herself." Miles lets out a breath and looks to Gene for confirmation, who simply nods his head.

Meanwhile outside Charlie slumps against the wall around back, obviously still in shock. Bass watches as she takes a few deep breaths before turning her blue eyes on him.

"This is real, right? Miles is alive and we have him back."

"Its real Charlie. Unbelievable but real." Charlie's whole face lights up as she jumps into his arms. Her lips meet his quickly before she's buries her face in his neck. She's half laughing and half crying as they hold onto each other. Normally they don't do public displays like this but Bass can't find it in himself to care who sees them. He just holds onto Charlie tightly.

"Charlie!" Its Aaron's voice that calls out, making Charlie wriggle out of his arms. She smiles up at him as she grabs his hand and pulls him along. They break contact just before turning the corner.

"Is he okay?" Charlie asks immediately, pushing the doors open.

"Surprisingly yes. He's dehydrated and malnourished but there aren't any serious injuries. Not new ones anyway." Aaron explains as Charlie bee lines it right for Miles, Bass on her heels. Miles smiles up at her, and Charlie hugs him again. After that she refuses to leave his side, with Bass just a few steps behind at all times. Normally Miles would give them a smart ass remark to get them to give him a little space but he can't bring himself to do it yet. Knowing that they thought he was dead for the last six months, that they've been grieving keeps his mouth shut. Also, he's missed them. Even before the attack he hadn't seen them in a few months, and if he's counting correctly its been ten months in total since he's seen his niece and best friend.

Once the have him settled in a room, with food and water in his system (Gene won't let him have whiskey yet), Miles tells them his side. He talks about the fire being deliberate to give the Patriots cover, the way they used Jenny, knife to her throat, as a way to get him to cooperate. There were wagons a mile away, as soon they were in sight they bashed him over the head and kept him unconscious until he was safely in a cell. They wanted information from him about Texas. He glosses over the physical torture because it didn't last long for him. They quickly discovered that they weren't going to break him that way. That's when they started hurting the kids and Miles made a deal. They don't touch the kids and he'll tell them what he knows.

"You gave them old intel!" Blanchard exclaims suddenly, grinning.

"Well yeah, I kept telling them I was out of the game but they still took my intel and ran with it."

"That's how we tracked them down. We noticed all our old watch posts and stations were getting hit so we started watching them from a distance, tracked these bastards back here."

"Thank Texas." Miles mutters making everyone laugh.

"I think its time Miles got some rest." Gene interjects, nudging people out the door. Charlie and Bass stay at little longer, both unwilling to let him out of their sight just yet.

"Go you morons. You're both exhausted and hungry. We'll see each in the morning." Miles finally exclaims after two hours of the three of them nodding off every few minutes. Reluctantly they leave, promising to break him out tomorrow. Bass slips him his flask with a parting grin.

Outside people are busy. They are taking over houses because apparently it was decided that they would stay a few days to give the soldiers and the POWs a chance to rest. Blanchard meets them at the fire, patting Bass on the shoulder and pointing to a tiny house at the very edge of town.

"Only one room and one bed in that one, figured you two wouldn't mind sharing." He leaves them after that, going the opposite direction. They don't say much as they eat near the fire before making their way to the tiny house. Their packs are already inside and there are buckets of water in the bathroom. They get cleaned up, helping each other wash the blood and dirt off. Wordless and naked they collapse into bed, asleep before they can even think of talking about their day.

In the morning they get dressed quickly and head out, they promised Miles they'd break him out of what is passing as the hospital. He's dressed in new clothes when they get there, his beard has been shaved and he's washed up too. They take him outside to eat breakfast, Bass and Charlie sitting on either side of him. The day is spent talking about the last ten months since they've seen each other. Blanchard, Gene (who they hide the whiskey from), Aaron, and some of the Rangers come over through out the day but no one stays long. It seems to be understood that the three of them need this time together.

As they talk with Miles sitting between them Charlie and Bass can't help but think about what comes next for them now that Miles is back. Do they keep sleeping together? Do they stop? Do they talk about it? Do they just pretend that the last six months never happened? Charlie stands up to find another bottle of whiskey, giving Miles' shoulder a squeeze. As she walks past Bass, her fingers graze lightly against his neck. Bass keeps perfectly still, trying not lean into her touch.

"What happened with Charlie and Rachel?" Miles asks, keeping his eyes on Charlie. "And don't lie to me, I tried asking Gene and Aaron but they both change the subject. When I mention her name Charlie looks away and you look pissed. I know Rachel took it hard but there's something more to it than that."

Bass sighs and looks over to where Charlie is talking with a Ranger, bartering for the bottle in the guy's hand. He starts talking, telling Miles everything as quickly as he can. From the first confrontation with Rachel when he and Charlie first got home to his own piss poor judgment the night he held Rachel and Gene at gunpoint, Charlie's broken look the only thing staying his hand. Miles stays quiet looking back at Charlie with guilt in his eyes. He wants to ask Bass more questions, talk about it more but Charlie starts coming back their way with a smile on her face and a full bottle in her hand. Miles doesn't want her to lose that smile so he steers clear of any mentions Rachel in their conversation for the rest of the day.

Its been dark for a while when Charlie decides its time for Miles to get some sleep, they refill the flask and take him back his room. The walk back to their temporary lodgings is keyed up, both desperate to be completely alone. The door is barely shut when Charlie jumps Bass, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He stumbles but that doesn't stop him from kissing her. They make it to the bed and quickly shed their clothes.

"Bass now!" Charlie moans clutching at his hair as he sucks on her breasts. Her hips jerk up against him causing a strangled groan to escape his throat.

"Fuck me already!" Charlie practically begs, pulling on his hair so she can kiss him again. Bass lets her guide him to her mouth, kissing her long and slow. He's not going to fuck her tonight, no tonight is about loving her, even if he never says it. This, him and Charlie, could end at any minute. For all he knows this is the last time he'll ever be with her, and he'll be damned if their last time is going to be a quick fuck. So he slows the everything down, caressing Charlie rather than groping her, sliding his tongue into her mouth rather than thrusting. By the time he's pressing his cock against her pussy Charlie is putty in his hands.

"Please Bass. I need you." Finally with breathtaking tenderness, Bass enters her. They don't move once he's seated all the way in, they just stare into each other's eyes. Slowly he pulls out before sliding back in, Charlie rolling her hips in an easy going tempo. They lose track of everything around them, and for a while none of the complications surrounding their relationship matter. All that matters is each other, and this need to be close that they share. They curl up together when they're finally both too exhausted to keep going anymore. The silence is heavy with unspoken words when Bass decides he's tired of pretending. He cups her cheek, tilting her face up towards him. Charlie smiles the smile that melts him every time, her eyes warm and affectionate. Leaning down he kisses her, just a brush of his lips against hers.

"I love you Charlie." The moment the words leave his lips Charlie tenses up against him and Bass feels his heart shatter.

"What?" Her voice is breathless.

"I know you don't feel the same, this was just companionship or something for you but its real for me Charlie. I don't want to pretend that you're just my partner or friend, not when you're it for me, not when you're the woman I'm in love with." When Charlie doesn't say or do anything in return Bass feels any hope that lingered drain away.

"If you want me to leave, I will. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I just wanted to finally be honest with you." Still nothing from her as he makes a move to stand, untangling their limbs. Suddenly he's yanked back down with Charlie leaning over him.

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"I honestly don't know when exactly but I know when I figured it out. That night I told you about my past, about Miles. The first time we really made love. I just knew it, but when I looked back I couldn't pinpoint when I started feeling this way. Months before that, maybe longer."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm not a complete idiot Charlie. I know you don't feel the same and I knew if I said anything you would run and this -us- would stop. Call me selfish but I wanted to hold onto every second I had with you."

"So why say it now?"

"Miles is back. I guess I just thought you would want to end things soon and well, I figured if its going to end I wanted us to end truthfully." Bass waits for another question from but she just stares down at him, her blue eyes picking him apart.

"You- you – you should have told me! I love you too moron!" Bass thinks maybe he's really losing his mind this time, that is until Charlie drapes her body back over his and her lips land solidly against his own. He's kissing her back in less than a second, his arms wrapping around her. They kiss and kiss until they can't anymore, their lips part but the rest of their bodies stay connected.

"Say it again." Bass begs, looking up at Charlie with something like worship in his eyes.

"I love you Bass." The next kiss is soft and almost chaste.

"How long?"

"I've been running from it for a long while, denying it to myself but that night was the turning point for me too. I knew it but I still couldn't say it, couldn't even let the thought fully form. I thought there was no way you could feel the same way. Sure we were friends and the sex was amazing but I thought maybe they were separate for you."

"They weren't. I told you before that I had wanted you for a long time and when we became friends that I ignored the physical attraction. Truth is they intertwined, blurred together but I made a choice. I wanted you in my life and I knew that friendship was the most I could hope for."

"So basically what it boils down to is, we've both been idiots for months now?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Its a good thing we're in love with each other so we can be idiots together." Bass watches Charlie light up like a Christmas tree, her smile warming him from the inside.

"Together? I think I can live with that."

"I know I can but I'm not so sure about everyone else."

"Miles?" Bass nods.

"And Gene, and Aaron, probably Priscilla, definitely your mom."

"She doesn't get a say!" Charlie growls fiercely, her eyes flashing dangerously for just a moment before she calms down. "Honestly neither does anyone else. They can accept us or not but I'm not walking away from you."

"I'm not going anywhere either Charlie, not unless you kick me out."

"You'll be lucky if I don't tie you to my bed. Actually you'll be lucky if I do." Charlie's grin is all sex and Bass groans, pulling her into another kiss. Charlie throws a leg over him, straddling his hips and pressing down against his rapidly hardening cock. His hands are just settling at her hips when the front door swings open.

Charlie and Bass move as one entity. Charlie rolls off his body towards the wall, grabbing the gun under the pillow and Bass rolls towards the door, grabbing the shot gun next to the bed. It happens in seconds and then they both have their guns pointed at the door, and at a horrified and stunned Miles. They all freeze in place until Miles starts yelling.

"What the actual fuck Bass! She's my niece and a kid and my niece!" He stomps forward, the door wide open behind him as he heads straight for Bass. Charlie snaps into action immediately, jumping across the bed to stand between the two men. Miles stops cold and turns away.

"Jesus Christ Charlie! Put some fucking clothes on!" He sounds truly distressed and that's when Charlie realizes that she's been crouched behind the bed, hiding her obvious nakedness from his sight.

"I will! As soon as you promise not to hurt my boyfriend!" Charlie yells back.

"Boyfriend? Oh fucking hell! I'll be outside, you have five minutes before I come back in." Then he storms out, the door banging shut behind him. Charlie and Bass stay where they're at as they listen to him pace outside.

"Boyfriend?" Bass asks, finally standing and putting the shot gun back. Charlie turns to look at him and shrugs, a light blush tinting her cheeks pink.

"Well were not married and we just established that we're more than friends with benefits. I figured boyfriend was the best option."

"Oh don't get me wrong I like it, just hearing you say it was a surprise."

"A good surprise?"

"A very good surprise." He smiles as he steps closer to her, his fingertips skimming her waist when Miles yells from outside.

"Two minutes!" They both look around in panic, grabbing whatever clothes they can find and tossing each other stuff across the room. They are both shoving their feet into their boots when the door slams open and Miles looks between them. He doesn't say a word but immediately goes after Bass again making Charlie move to intercept him.

"Miles no!" She puts her hands on his chest and holds him back.

"Move Charlie, I'm gonna kick his ass for touching you!"

"No you're not. We are going to sit down and talk about this like God damn adults!" Charlie gives him a light shove and he stumbles back a little. She points to the small table in the corner by the stove. There's two chairs next to it and Bass drags a stool out from the bathroom. Miles hesitates but when Charlie raises an eyebrow in challenge he finally takes a seat. Bass sits on the stool opposite Miles and Charlie takes the chair between them.

"Miles-"

"Please tell me this was a grief thing and now you're done?" Miles interrupts Charlie before she can start explaining.

"It kind of started off that way but its more than that now." Charlie says looking at Bass and wanting to reach out to him but knowing that now isn't the right time.

"Awe hell. How much more?"

"I love her, Miles." Bass says simply, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I love him too." Charlie interjects quickly before Miles can say anything. Miles lets out a long breath and hangs his head.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Six months but we've only just admitted that we love each other."

"How long ago?"

"About two minutes before you walked in the door." Miles lets a strangled groan of torment.

"Are you sure?" He asks, looking directly at Charlie. She smiles and nods.

"This -me and Bass- its been building for a long time Miles, over the last six months its deepened." Charlie pauses and looks to Bass who nods in agreement before she continues. "I know this is going to take some getting used to and that its going to be hard on some people but we're together now and everyone is just going to have to accept it."

Bass reaches over and takes Charlie's hand in a show of support. Miles stares at their joined hands and feels it sink in. This is real. His best friend, his damn brother and his niece, together. Finally he looks to Bass who's looking at Charlie and that's when Miles knows for sure. Bass hasn't looked at anyone like that since Shelley. Chancing a glance at Charlie, Miles sees the same look in her eyes, like they've both finally found some peace.

"I should kick your ass for this... I really, really should but Gene and Aaron said you've been there for Charlie. And she looks... I can learn to live with this as long as she's happy. You hurt her and your ass is mine."

"Miles, I know its spectacular ass but its mine, so you're gonna have to find someone else." Charlie reprimands him with a grin.

"Nope, not ready for that. I'm outta here." Their matching chuckles follow him out. He only makes it a few yards before Bass' heavy foot steps catch up to him.

"Miles-"

"Don't apologize man, especially since we both know you're not really sorry about being with her."

"I wasn't going to. I did want say that I'm sorry you found about it this way. I was hoping to break it to you once we were back home and you were more settled. Miles I know this is a lot for you and I know a part of you still wants to kick my ass but Charlie needs you. After everything with Rachel, she needs to know that you're not mad, or disappointed in her. She can't take that after just getting you back."

"Damn it! That's what I was coming to talk to you about and then... that happened."

"Tomorrow brother, Charlie already said she wants to talk to Aaron and Gene alone about us in the morning. I'll come by and we can talk."

"Yeah, okay tomorrow. Oh and fair warning, Gene said he sent word to Rachel yesterday about me. She's probably going be here in a couple days, just let Charlie know." Bass nods, and gives Miles a rough shoulder pat before starting back.

"Bass, tell Charlie I'm not mad or disappointed. We're family, nothing is going to change that." He nods again, smiling as he makes his back to Charlie.

...

"What do mean you knew? How did you know?"

"Honestly Charlie, you guys weren't that subtle. Even if you didn't touch, you acted like a couple. Plus, the Rangers have been gossiping about it nonstop whenever you two aren't around." Aaron smiles at Charlie with a shrug as Charlie stares at him and her grandfather in shock.

"And you never said anything?"

"We talked about it but decided that you and Sebastian were good for each, especially through losing Miles and we didn't want to ruin that for you. We actually planned on sitting you both down and telling you to stop being foolish once we got back home." Gene explains.

"Did everyone know and just decide to let us stumble around in the dark like idiots?" Charlie mutters.

"Actually, most of Willoughby did think you two were involved but everyone was too afraid to ask."

"What did they think Bass was going to do? Break their neck for asking a question."

"Its not Monroe they're afraid of Charlie."

"Me? I'm not the Scourge of Scranton! I'm just Charlie."

"Remember Todd?"

"Hey! That's not fair, he grabbed my ass and then he accused me of being Bass' whore when I turned him down. He deserved what he got."

"No one is debating that but you can see where people might be nervous." Charlie pouts for a few moments before huffing.

"Is no one going to be surprised about this? I mean, except Miles who nearly had an aneurysm last night."

"Your mother?" Gene approaches cautiously.

"She doesn't count." Her tone of voice left no room for argument.

"Shouldn't you be happy that almost everyone is going to be so accepting of your relationship?"

"I am but it would have been nice for someone to point out months ago that we were in love with each other."

"Would you have been so open to this a few months ago?" Charlie mulls this over before shaking her head.

"No, you're right. And thank you, both of you for being on my side on this."

"Charlie I'm always on your side." Aaron says as he hugs her.

"Me too sweetheart." Gene whispers as he hugs her too, once Aaron steps back. Charlie smiles as she leaves them to go look for Bass, wanting him to know that they don't have to hide anymore.

...

"And that's everything?" Miles sighs looking even more dejected today than he was yesterday. Early this morning he cornered Aaron and Gene before they left to meet Charlie, and demanded answers about Rachel and Charlie. Once he told them that Bass had given him a rough understanding both men broke and told him everything. Now here he is, getting even more details from Bass and he just feels numb. He could Rachel do that to Charlie? She knows what Charlie means to him.

"That's everything I know, unless Charlie hasn't told me something but I don't think so. Some stuff was strictly off limits to talk about between us but Rachel wasn't one of them." Bass watches his brother take it all in, the slump of his shoulders a tell of his guilt.

"Don't do that Miles. Don't take Rachel's actions onto yourself. You didn't do anything wrong here, she did and its going to be up to her to fix that. Don't put yourself between Charlie and Rachel, you'll be on the losing side no matter what." Miles buries his face in his hands and nods. He doesn't want to think about this anymore right now so he searches his brain for another topic.

"Off limits?" Miles finally asks, looking up at Bass with a raised eyebrow. Bass sighs but lets a grin out.

"Charlie was skittish when we first started fu- uh, being more than friends. We could do... stuff but we weren't allowed to talk about what it meant."

"Smooth save jackass." Miles glares at him, not liking the reminder that Charlie and Bass are together in the most carnal sense of the word. "So wait, Charlie told you no talking and you obeyed? Like a good puppy?"

"Your niece has this tendency to push people away and run when things get... complicated. I wasn't going to risk losing her, so I let it slide until I couldn't anymore."

"God you're such a damn sap. Charlie clearly wears the pants in your relationship."

"Charlie wears the pants in any relationship, romantic or familial."

"Damn right I do!" Both men turn to see Charlie walking towards them, a wicked grin on her face. Bass mirrors her grin with one of his own but before either can throw out a smart-ass retort Charlie swoops in and kisses Bass. Its deep and a little inappropriate considering most of the camp can see them, including her uncle. Without missing a beat Charlie takes her seat on his lap as soon as the kiss ends.

"Really kid? Was that necessary?"

"Hey, I don't have to hide this anymore so I'm not going to." Charlie tells Miles before turning to address Bass. "Grandpa and Aaron already knew about us. In fact, apparently most of Willoughby knows, or at least suspects."

"What? And no one thought to clue us in?"

"So I guess they're kind of scared."

"What do they think I'm going to do? Run around snapping farmer necks."

"It might not be you they're afraid of. Remember Todd?"

"Hey, that little come stain deserved the broken hand and jaw, and the testicle damage. He should have kept his hands to himself and his mouth shut." Its Miles who shouts, offended on Charlie's behalf.

"That's what I said! But I can understand where they might get nervous, sort of." Charlie shrugs.

"Seriously, am I the only one who never even considered... this?" Miles waves in their direction and Bass smirks at him. Charlie sighs dramatically, looking at Bass with big blue eyes.

"What do you want?" He asks trying to keep the smile off his face and out of his voice.

"I'm hungry."

"Didn't you just have breakfast with Gene and Aaron?"

"I didn't eat much, I was nervous about their reactions and then I was shocked that they and apparently everyone else already knew." Charlie smiles at him, bright and warm. Bass sighs and taps her thigh, signaling her to get up. Charlie kisses him quickly and scoots off his lap, smiling as he walks toward the mess hall. Miles watches the whole exchange with a furrowed brow.

"He really loves you." He says it like he can't believe it.

"Miles I thought you were okay with this?" Charlie looks at her uncle with something like disappointment in her eyes.

"No kid, I didn't mean to sound disapproving or anything. Its just, you and Bass being together should be impossible but then I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him, and it just works. God this is weird."

"You think this is weird for you? I hated him and actively tried to kill him, and I still thought he was hot! Now that's weird."

"No, I don't want to hear this! I'm going to need to scrub my brain Charlie."

"Wanna know when he started on me?" Charlie asks, enjoying his discomfort.

"NO! Never!" Miles yells, glaring at her as Bass walks back towards them.

"No, never what?" He asks sitting down and smiling when Charlie climbs back onto his lap, the plate of food balancing on her thighs.

"Oh I was just telling Miles that even when I hated you I was still attracted to you. I thought he might like to know when you first noticed me?"

"You trying to get me killed Charlotte?" Bass hisses with wide eyes but Charlie just grins and starts to eat. By unspoken agreement Miles and Bass don't continue on that train of conversation.

"Can I ask you both something?" Miles says a few minutes later, looking at them seriously. They both nod, wondering what has Miles so serious all of the sudden.

"If I hadn't fake died do you think this, you guys getting together, would have still happened?"

"I don't know Miles. We're both very good at lying to ourselves, maybe we would have kept lying." Bass looks away from Charlie.

"I think it might have taken even longer but yes, I think eventually something would have pushed us together. It probably would have happened on the road." Charlie answers.

"Really?" He asks, looking surprised.

"Come on Bass, this was almost inevitable. We've been circling each other for years, weather we knew it or not, weather we admitted it or not. I think this was always going to happen."

"I love you." Bass said the words like a prayer, the awe in his voice making Miles feel uncomfortable, like he was intruding on a private moment. The softness in Charlie's eyes only makes him more uncomfortable.

"I love you too Bass." She strokes his face gently before leaning in to kiss him, soft and slow, intimate. Miles silently excuses himself, leaving the new couple to their exchange. He only makes it a few feet before he hears a familiar voice call his name and looks over to see Frank.

"About time, don't you think?" He gestures to Charlie and Bass, still lost in each other.

"Apparently all of Texas seems to think so." Miles sighs, eyeing the bottle of booze on the table next to Frank. His old friend waves him over.

"I take it you're not exactly thrilled that your best friend and your little girl are so clearly smitten with each other?"

"Uhh, Charlie's not my daughter."

"Please Miles, anyone with eyes can see you love that girl like she's yours. Niece or daughter, family is family and love is love." Miles doesn't quite know what to say to that particular brand of truth so he goes back to the original topic.

"Its not that I'm unhappy for them, I just really wasn't expecting this but they seem happy together so I guess I'll learn to be happy for them, and to squash the urge to beat the shit out of Bass every time he kisses her." Miles and Frank share a laugh over that.

"You know after the war was over when I offered all three of you a job and you turned me down, he was insistent that they be partnered up. When I questioned him about it, he made this big deal about watching out for her as a favor to you. When I asked Charlie if that was okay, being his partner, she just shrugged trying to act casual and said they've been partners for a while anyway. They were both so full of shit that I nearly asked them if they needed help wiping their asses. Those two were coming Miles, you may have chosen to ignore the signs but they were there. Hell most of the Rangers and some of the higher ups in Austin figured they were at least banging before this mission and that was confirmed when we got to Willoughby."

"Why exactly are you telling me this Walnut?"

"Because that," Frank points to Bass and Charlie who are still talking softly "is the real deal my friend. They are in it for the long haul and you better be accept it. There is no going back now. Also be prepared. Right now they're all mushy and soft but the honeymoon phase will wear off. They are going to fight, probably all the damn time knowing them and you are going to get pulled into it. My advice, just take her side. She's way scarier than he is." Miles looks back at them, watching the way Charlie laughs at whatever Bass said. Her whole face lights up when she looks at him. As for Bass, well he looks like he found God in Charlie's eyes. Miles thinks he can live with the inevitable fighting if they can keep making each other that happy.

"You know what Frank, I think we're gonna be fine. We're all going to be just fine."

* * *

 **AN: So there's the third chapter, one more chapter plus a tiny epilogue and this story will be officially over. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

They start packing up early the next day, leaving after lunch. Miles is fine by this point, and takes every opportunity to walk around after being confined for the past seven months. Charlie is better than fine, she's on cloud 9. Everything with Bass is out in the open and so far no one has given them any real grief over it. Charlie can't believe that they can touch and kiss without worrying someone might see them. In fact Charlie has been taking every opportunity to stay plastered to Bass, even when Miles or Aaron yell at them.

They plan on splitting from the Rangers once they start heading towards Austin. They are all anxious to get home but for now they're sticking together.

"Rider up ahead, coming in fast. Female, blonde, no visible weapons. Five minutes out." One of the scouts informs Blanchard. Before Frank can reply Charlie rips the binoculars out of his hands and looks for herself.

"Shit."

"Should we fire?" Frank asks, trusting Charlie's judgment.

"Probably but I don't think Miles would be too happy. Its my mother." Charlie looks around, spotting her Grandpa and Aaron a few wagons back but still not seeing Miles or Bass. Finally she sees them, lagging behind the line and passing a flask back and forth. Letting out an ear piercing whistle Charlie watches them both look up in alarm. Charlie signals them to meet her in the middle.

"Rachel is about two minutes out. Plan?" Charlie explains as soon as they are in talking distance.

"I'll meet her up front, you two stay in the back and out of sight." Miles hurries towards the front while Bass and Charlie take cover in one of the covered supply wagons. It isn't the most comfortable place to stay but they've had worse and they both promised Miles they would let him handle Rachel.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" They both wince at shrill sound of Rachel's voice.

"Can you see anything?" Charlie asks, leaning towards Bass who's looking through a small gap between the roof and the wall of the wagon they're crammed into.

"No but I think its safe to say she knows." He scoots back to the little spot they cleared in middle of wagon, squeezing in next to Charlie.

"Should we go out there? Give Miles some back up."

"Not yet. He said he wanted to handle Rachel so let's give him some more time."

"I don't like just sitting here." Charlie huffs. Bass grins and pats his lap.

"You could sit here." He grin widens when Charlie rolls her eyes.

"My mother is out there, probably planning out how to murder you or me, or both of us and you want to have sex."

"I just wanted you to sit on my lap but its nice to know where your mind is at. Might be a little cramped but if you take off your pants, I'm sure we can make it work." Bass watches her, expecting another eye roll, a smirk and maybe even a little swat on his arm. Instead Charlie shrugs and her hands go to the snap on her jeans.

"Really?" Bass asks, even as he starts working on his own jeans and can feel his cock jump to attention.

"I happen to enjoy sex with you. Besides, what else are we going to do in here?" Charlie kicks off her boots.

"So its a boredom fuck?" He pulls his cock free.

"No. Its a 'we have time to kill' quickie." Charlie is just about to push her jeans down when the same ear splitting whistle that she used earlier is let loose. They look at each other in disappointment as Charlie fixes her jeans and starts putting her boots back on while Bass tucks himself back in.

They step out of the wagon cautiously. It takes them a minute to find Miles standing off to the side. They can see Gene and Aaron next to him but no Rachel. Charlie reaches over and grabs Bass' hand, both in display of their relationship and in a show of support. The second they clear the crowd they see Rachel on the ground, obviously unconscious.

"What happened?" Charlie asks, running over.

"I had to sedate her, she was getting hysterical." Gene explains, holding up an empty syringe. Charlie looks at Miles, noticing how pale he looks.

"Miles? What's wrong brother?" Bass voices Charlie's concern but Miles hasn't stop looking at Charlie.

"We need to talk. Alone." Miles puts a hand on Charlie's shoulder, guiding her deeper into trees on the side of the road but Charlie doesn't let go of Bass' hand.

"Bass?" She asks and Miles seems aware of someone other than Charlie for the first time. He blinks at him for moment before nodding.

"Yeah, you better come too." They move forward in silence until Miles feels like they're far enough away. He stops and turns, just staring at Charlie.

"Miles? You're kind of freaking me out here. What's going on?" Charlie asks, squeezing Bass' hand tighter.

"I tried talking to Rachel about you, about the way she treated you but she didn't think that there was anything wrong with it. She admitted that she said horrible things but seemed to think that because she was grieving that you had no right to be upset. It was like she couldn't comprehend that you were grieving too. It was unsettling."

"Miles-"

"There's more. She demanded to see you but I told her you were hunting with Bass. That's when she really lost it. I think maybe she had already known something about you two because she started talking about him taking advantage of you. I didn't try to deny you guys being together but I told her that you make each other happy but she wouldn't hear it. That's when things got ugly. She was yelling, asking me how I could let him anywhere near you." Miles looks away from them suddenly and takes a deep, shuddering breath.

"Rachel, she uh grabbed my shirt and... Jesus, she said that you're mine, my daughter. She kept asking how I could let Bass touch my daughter." Miles still won't look at her and Charlie feels like she might pass out. Suddenly Bass is there, gently guiding her to sit down. Charlie doesn't realize she's shaking until Bass covers her hands with his as he holds her against him.

"That's when Gene sedated her, and I had to see you. I had to tell you. Oh God Charlie, I'm sorry." Miles drops down in front of her, looking broken in a way neither Charlie or Bass had ever seen. At first Charlie doesn't respond, feeling like her world is being tipped on its head again but with Miles looking at her like she might rip his heart out Charlie can't just ignore him or his pain.

"Could it be true?" She asks, a tremble in her voice.

"Yes. When she was first pregnant with you, I asked her. Back then there was a test to find out a child's paternity. She said she ran two separate tests and that you were Ben's but obviously she was lying."

"Or she's lying now?" Miles and Charlie look at Bass. "Look, Rachel isn't okay, there's obviously something going wrong in her head. Its possible that she's lying now as opposed to the last 26 years."

"To what end?" Charlie asks, looking so completely confused.

"Probably hoping Miles will try to end our relationship if he thinks he's your dad. Or it could something else completely. As someone who's had a break down I can tell you, Rachel is not well."

"Gene said he's going to keep her out until the morning. I'll talk to her Charlie, I'll find out which is the lie." Charlie nods, leaning further into Bass.

"We should get back." Miles stands and holds out his hand for Charlie.

"I just need a minute. We'll catch up. Okay?" Miles watches the way Charlie seems to melt into Bass. He sees Bass offer him an apologetic look but he waves it off, he'd rather have someone taking care of Charlie since she's not letting him at the moment. Miles takes one more long look at his maybe daughter and starts walking back towards the road.

"I didn't realize it was so bad. I was so caught up in my own grief and you, that I didn't think about how bad she was getting."

"Hey no, don't do that. Rachel is sick Charlie, there is something wrong with her but its not your fault. Its your right to grieve when you lose someone you love." Charlie is quiet in his arms for a few beats before she literally jumps to her feet and starts pacing.

"Oh God Miles might be my father! What will that even mean? Does he expect me to call him dad if its true? I don't know if I can do that."

"Woah calm down Charlie. I don't think Miles expects anything from you either way. Ben is your dad, weather he's here or not. He raised you, loved you, and took care of you. Miles knows all that and he respects that, no matter if he's your biological father or not."

"Do you think he's my father? Honestly."

"I always wondered, just in the back of my mind but Rachel was very adamant that you were Ben's and Miles let it go, so I did too."

"That's not an answer."

"Charlie..." He trails off, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"So that's a yes."

"You've got a lot of Miles in you. It could just be that he's your uncle and you've spent a lot of time with him in the last few years but I guess, yeah I could see him being your father."

"What about Danny?"

"Uh no, he's 100% Ben's. Miles wasn't anywhere near your mom at that time." Bass watches Charlie breathe out a sigh of relief, he approaches her slowly and pulls her back into his arms. Pressing a kiss into her hair he marvels at the simple fact that he's hers now, openly and without reservation.

"Ready to head back? I don't want Miles to worry anymore than he already is."

"Yeah let's go." They're half back to the road when Bass starts laughing.

"What could possibly so funny right now?"

"If Rachel isn't lying, I know you're not comfortable with calling Miles dad but when we get married, I plan to. At least once a day."

"Married?" Charlie looks startled, like the thought never even occurred to her. Bass feels a moment of panic. 'Too fast, too soon. She's gonna bolt.' He thinks, looking down at her as his mind races for a way to fix this.

"Not right away... or ever if you don't want to. I just meant... in the future if its something you want. Please don't run Charlie!" Bass feels like an idiot. He knew he was going to fuck this up. Charlie is just staring at him, and he can see her mind processing all this.

"You've thought about us getting married?" She finally speaks, her voice oddly insecure. Bass thinks about lying, making this about Miles throwing a tantrum but he swore to himself when he and Charlie got involved that he was going to be honest with her, even if its hard. Especially when its hard.

"Yeah, I've thought about it some. Its not like I planned the wedding or anything like that, just let the picture of us being married rattle in my head. Me being your husband, you being my wife, us building a life together." Something soft but important clouds her eyes as she looks up at him. She cups the side of his face, gently pulling him down into an achingly tender kiss.

"Its a very nice picture." Charlie whispers against his lips, pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth before she reclaims his hand and they continue on their way. Bass wants to pull her to a stop again and talk about that but he doesn't. She didn't run or push him away, its progress and by God she likes the picture of them being married. He's not going to ruin it by pushing her, he's learned his lesson.

The sun is low by the time they catch up with the caravan, and the Rangers are setting up camp for the night. Miles looks anxious but wisely chooses to let Charlie come to him. Charlie doesn't bring up Rachel (who is resting in one of the wagons) and she definitely avoids talking about the dad issue but she does hug Miles. Once they've had dinner they decide to get some sleep. Its been a hell of a day and tomorrow probably isn't going to be any easier. Miles grumbles just a little when Bass and Charlie go into the same tent, but they both hear his warning about not wanting to hear anything. Not that Charlie is in any mood for sex, she just wants to sleep in Bass' arms. Its a fitful sleep, as her mind goes over everything that's happened in the last few days. Each time Charlie wakes up, Bass is there to comfort her.

* * *

"I feel like we're in a lopsided relationship here." Charlie says the next morning, curled up in his arms. Bass lifts his head and frowns at her.

"How so?"

"How many times now have you picked up the pieces of my meltdowns? Saved my life?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course bu-"

"Then nothing else matters Charlie."

"But-"

"But I suppose if you need reassurance... you keep me sane Charlie. You bring me peace of mind. Nothing about us is lopsided. Anything I give you, you've given me more just by smiling at me, loving me. You are my home." Charlie feels the words down to her soul.

It scares her how easy it was to fall in love with Bass. It should've been harder, more fights and stony silences but it just happened. The more she thinks about it, the more she knows that's not entirely true. It was not easy in the beginning, before the Patriot War was in full swing, even during the war. They fought constantly, always butting heads but somewhere along the way the fighting turned to bickering. Hatred turned to grudging respect, respect led the way to trust. Trust came hand in hand with partnership. Partnership morphed into friendship, and finally melted into love.

"Come on, we need to get out there. Eat something. Talk to Miles."

"Why can't we just stay in bed all day?"

"Lets get home first, and then I promise I'll keep you in the bed for a week. You won't be able to sit properly for at least another week after I'm done."

"We'll see old man."

"Old man? Old man? I'll show you old, kid!" The sound of Charlie's shrieking laughter could be heard half way across the camp. She tore out of their tent, feet bare and in nothing but one of his button down shirts. Bass on her heels, in a hastily thrown on pair of jeans that weren't even fastened. Charlie dashed around making sure to keep the tent between them, her laughter echoing. The rest of the camp watched them openly, amused to see the two hard ass warriors they fought with in such a carefree state.

"For fuck's sake! Can't you two put some damn clothes on before you leave your love nest? Innocent eyes over here!" Miles yells, throwing a stick at Bass.

"You haven't been innocent since we were 14 jackass!" Bass shouts back.

"I'm innocent when its my niece asshole!" Charlie turns to look at Miles, probably to say something snarky and Bass takes advantage of Charlie's distraction to grab her from behind. He lifts her feet off the ground, making her laugh ring out again.

"Do you concede?" He asks, his fingers digging into her ribs. Charlie squirms in his arms but shakes her head, trying to stifle the giggles.

"Never!"

"Give him hell Matheson!" Its a Ranger, one of the guys that Blanchard cleared out of the war room back in Willoughby. Its at that moment that Charlie and Bass realize the whole camp is watching. They figured on Miles, Gene, and Aaron but the whole camp is riveted on them.

"Its like watching my stories again!" Someone shouts making everyone laugh.

"Way better than any soap!"

"And way more complicated!"

"I still ship it." That gets more laughter and a few cat calls. That seems to spur Bass into action. He sets Charlie back on her feet and they both go back into their tent. A few minutes later they come out fully dressed and maybe a little embarrassed that they let themselves be seen in such an openly relaxed manor.

"You two ran and hid like the whole camp hasn't known about you for weeks. According to Blanchard, there were honest to God wagers going on in Austin about when you would 'finally get on with it'. Guess I'm the only blind idiot in Texas for not seeing this coming." Miles is honestly enjoying their embarrassment. He's still adjusting to their relationship but its easier when he can give them a hard time.

"Aww Miles you aren't blind." Charlie says with a smile, making him frown at her.

"Did you just indirectly call me an idiot?"

"No, I just didn't disagree with your whole assessment." Bass is laughing quietly next to her.

"Laugh it up Bass."

"Oh I am brother." They eat breakfast through a chatter of bickering and insults before packing up to get moving again.

An hour in Gene pokes his head out of their wagon and nods to Miles. Rachel is awake. Charlie gives his arm a firm, supportive squeeze before he climbs into the wagon. Their voices rise at first, Rachel screaming about Bass but eventually Miles' voice cuts through, demanding the truth. A few minutes later Miles climbs out, one look at his face and Charlie knows. Rachel has been lying to everyone her whole life.

"She wants to see you, talk to you. What do you want?"

"I can't right now." Miles nods and takes a minute to form his thoughts.

"This doesn't change the past Charlie. Ben was your dad. He raised you and loved you, and nothing will ever change that." Charlie doesn't say anything just hugs him.

"Bass she said if Charlie refused to see her, she wanted to see you." Bass shrugs and goes towards the wagon.

"You don't have to." Charlie says, catching his hand.

"I'd rather just get this over with. She wants to scream at me and threaten me, let her. I'm not going anywhere Charlie." Bass lets go of her hand and climbs into the wagon.

Rachel is chained to one end of wagon, her eyes shooting up hopefully before narrowing in rage when she sees Bass coming in, and not Charlie. He sits across from her, wondering what she's going to say exactly.

"Where's my daughter?" Pure ice, that's what Rachel's voice sounded like to Bass.

"With her uncle. Oh no, that's right. You've been lying to her for her whole life, not just making shit up in the last twenty four hours. She's with her father."

"You need to stay away from her. She's too good for you." She hisses at him, pulling on her restraints. Bass scoffs.

"Of course she's too good for me but she wants me Rachel. She wants a life with me, and so long as she wants me I'm hers. Nothing you say or do is going to make me leave her."

"You bastard! You killed Ben and Danny! You may not have pulled the trigger but you still took them from me! And now you're taking Charlie but I won't let you. I'll kill you before I lose her to you!"

"Rachel no one is taking Charlie away from you. She wants you in her life but you have to stop hurting her. You have to stop trying to control her."

"She's my only child left, I would never hurt her! Its your fault! You turned her against me!" Bass sighs as she snarls in rage at him.

"I know this is going to sound ironic coming from me but you're not well Rachel. You're having some kind of mental breakdown. You need help and hopefully we can get you some. I don't know when or where or how but for Charlie and Miles I'm willing to try."

"Get out! I hate you! Do you hear me? I. Hate. You." As Bass climbs out of the wagon, the first thing he sees is Miles cradling Charlie against his chest protectively as she cries. He wants to pull her away from Miles and into his arms, not out of any sense of misplaced jealousy but instinct. Protecting Charlie, comforting her has become second nature to him but he knows in this moment Charlie and Miles need each other. So he gives them some space, choosing instead to walk along with Aaron and Gene. After a minute Gene starts speaking.

"I wanted to object to this, you and her when I first figured it out but she was in so much pain after Miles so I decided to leave it. I thought if you could get her through the loss who was I to disagree, and admittedly I was preoccupied with Rachel. So I waited, telling myself that once Charlie had grieved and was feeling stronger that I would make my opinion on the matter clear." Gene stops and shakes his head before continuing.

"I didn't count on watching you fall in love with my granddaughter, and I certainly didn't think she would ever love you back but it happened. I've watched this love between you two blossom, even as you tried to hide it. I know who are Sebastian and I know that you will cherish her, protect her, love her, and make her happy until the day you die. What more can I want for my only living grandchild?" Bass listens to Gene in dumbfounded silence. Grudging acceptance he expected but Gene Porter basically giving them his blessing wasn't something he ever thought was possible. He wants to say something in reply but words fail him. They don't however, fail Aaron.

"Ditto what he said, just make that little sister not granddaughter." Aaron says with a begrudging smile. Bass finds his own smile emerging and doesn't try to hide it.

"Look I know I'm not anyone's first choice for Charlie but she's it for me. I'll spend the rest of my life making sure that she's happy and safe. I love her more than anyone, even myself, thought possible and I'll keep loving her, always." Aaron and Gene nod, knowing there's nothing else to say.

"Are you guys gonna group hug now or something? Cause if so the kid and I will be up front with old Walnut." Miles breaks in, arm still wrapped around Charlie's shoulders. Charlie smiles, its watery but genuine.

"What if I want in on the group hug?" Charlie asks looking at the four people that mean the most to her. "And what if I want you in the group hug?" Miles rolls his eyes and sighs, looking exactly like an exasperated father.

"Do you?" He asks hesitantly. Charlie thinks about it for a moment before she smiles up at him.

"Not right now but good to know I can get you to do it."

"Charlie I don't think there's anything the four of us wouldn't do for you." Aaron points out.

"Hmm good point. I'll have to start making requests." Charlie ponders, tapping a finger against her chin in exaggeration.

"You want it Charlotte, its yours." Bass speaks up, eyes heavy on her.

"Come on Bass! How do you even manage to make her name sound dirty? You know what? Nevermind, I don't want to know." Miles says. Charlie smiles up at Bass, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Bass asks, turning serious. Charlie takes a deep breath and steps away from Miles into Bass' arms. They melt into each other.

"I will be." She whispers against his chest as they hold each other. They rest of the day passes slowly and uneventfully.

When they make camp that night Miles goes to see Blanchard, letting him know that his group will be breaking off the next morning. Gene keeps Rachel heavily sedated at night and during the day she stays tied up in the wagon most of time. They let her out when Charlie and Bass go hunting in the mornings and evenings. Charlie still refuses to talk to her, not quite ready to listen to Rachel try to explain all the lies or rant about Bass. On their last night before they get home Charlie finally decides she's as ready as she'll ever be. She wants to put everything on the table and find a way to move past this before they get home. Charlie wants to build a life with Bass, she can't do that without getting closure and making some kind of peace with her mother.

"I'm here, if you need anything. We all are." Bass whispers just outside the wagon. Charlie nods and offers a strained smile before climbing into the wagon. Rachel doesn't respond at first, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Mom?" Rachel's head snaps up, eyes wide as she does a quick sweep of Charlie's form.

"Charlie... you look surprisingly well."

"Why wouldn't I look well?"

"Monroe. He's got you all tangled up and confused. He's using you."

"Bass isn't using me, and I'm not confused. We're together because we want to be, both of us."

"How can that be true? You hate him."

"Mom, I haven't hated him in a long while. Couple of years actually. He was my partner and friend before we were anything else. You know that."

"No Charlie, he's not your partner or your friend. He's the man that murdered your father and your brother."

"Danny choose to pick up a weapon and fight. He wasn't murdered, he was killed in action. And dad... dad was accident. Bass never wanted him killed. Was he directly responsible for the circumstances surrounding their deaths? Yes but then again, so are you and dad. None of this would have happened without the blackout and the Nano. You made the world that shaped General Monroe."

"So it's my fault that my husband and son are dead?"

"No mom but this rage and all the blame you lay at his feet, I need you try to get passed it. I'm not saying you have to forgive him but I want to be able to have you both in my life without making everyone miserable anytime you're in the same room."

"I can't do that Charlie. It's not just Ben and Danny, he held me prisoner."

"So did Miles. And you went willingly."

"I suffered at his orders."

"He was in the middle of a full on mental breakdown that was years in the making! Losing his family, then Shelley and the baby, and the nail in coffin that was his sanity, Miles' betrayal. I'm not saying that he still doesn't hold some responsibility but I'm also not saying that he's the big, bad monster that everyone makes him out to be." Charlie lets out a long breath and slumps back against the wagon before she continues on, her voice oddly quiet. "He's broken. Hell we all are but Bass and I, we've found that being broken together soothes some of the jagged pieces of our hearts. He makes me happy. I love him."

"Charlie you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do. Mom, I love you but I'm not a child anymore. I know what I feel and what I want. It's Bass. I hope you can find a way to accept that eventually but honestly I didn't come in here to fight about him. I came to talk about Dad and Miles."

"Miles is your dad."

"No, Ben is my dad. Miles is my biological father and my Uncle, and while I love him he'll never take my dad's place."

"Charlie-"

"No! Don't do that, don't talk down to me. My dad is, was, and always will be Ben. He raised me and loved me and took care of me, even after you made a choice to leave us. Just because you've spent my whole life lying to me and everyone else, and now finally decided to tell the truth doesn't mean that it erases the years I had with dad." Charlie is crying by the time she finishes talking. She looks at her mother through her tears and see Rachel's stubborn determination, her need to be right. That's the moment Charlie gives up.

"I'm done. I know what you expect of me and I'm not willing to give up my happiness and future with Bass for you. You know what I want from you and you're not willing to compromise. There's nothing left to say. If you ever change your mind and want to be a part of my life, you know where to find me until then stay the hell away from me and Bass. Goodbye mom." Charlie leaves the wagon before Rachel can say anything else. She pulls Bass away from everyone else, walking away from their camp to a secluded spot on the side of the road. It's there that she breaks down in his arms, crying for the loss of her mother. Her mother who she never really had anyway. He lets her cry until she's out of tears, giving her the time she needs to pull herself together. He tells if she wants to talk about it he's here but he doesn't push her.

The next day they make it to back Willoughby. Miles goes with Gene to get Rachel settled while Aaron goes home to Priscilla. Charlie and Bass go straight to his place and fall into bed, all tangled limbs and soft, affectionate words. The make love for hours, without reservation. They love being so open with each other, not worrying that they are revealing too much to the other person.

"God I love you." He whispers against her skin, pressing hot open mouthed kisses down her spine.

"You're just saying that because we've only been home for a couple of hours and spent it all in bed." She teases, eyes closing in ecstasy as his hands stroke across her ass and hips.

"That definitely doesn't hurt but I just love you. All of you. Every single, stubborn, beautiful, strong inch of you, inside and out."

"I love you too."

"Move in with me?" Charlie cranes her head around to look up at him. Bass scoots back and turns her over so they are face to face. He should be panicking because they've just gone public with their relationship and he knows how hard it is for Charlie when things start moving too fast but he feels calm right now. He knows that even if she says that she's not ready, it won't be the end of their relationship.

"Really?"

"Yes. We spend every night together either here or at your place anyway. Why keep on pretending? I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much. So move in with me, or I'll move in with you, or we can get a whole new place if you want." Charlie thinks about it for a minute before leaning up to kiss him.

"You're right. Okay, let's do it. I'll move in with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"My place, your place, a new place?"

"Your place. It's bigger and has that walled in backyard that I've become very, very fond of." Bass grins in memory of the times they've used to privacy of his backyard to its full extent. He leans down and kisses her again.

"Next week. We'll go to your place and bring over whatever you want and need."

"Next week? Why not tomorrow?"

"Because I plan on keeping you in _our_ bed for a week, or don't you remember my promise?" Charlie feels giddiness spread through her when he says 'our bed' and a pulse of excitement jump in her veins at the reminder of a week in bed and not being able to sit properly for a week after that. Charlie rolls them over and straddles him, feeling his erection press up against her wet folds.

"Well then, let's get started." She whispers against his lips as she rolls her hips.

He keeps his promise.

* * *

 **AN: Just the tiny epilogue left, I'll post it soon(ish).**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A HUGE thank you to those of you that read and reviewed. It is greatly appreciated and you make posting anything worth it. I sincerely hope you enjoy this last bit.**

* * *

They do move in together a week after returning home to Willoughby. Miles bitches the whole time he helps them pack and unpack a wagon full of Charlie's stuff but he's there none the less, along with Aaron and Priscilla.

After that, Miles winds up staying on their (ugly, puke green) couch a few nights a week when Rachel gets to be too much for him. They've all tried to help her but she refuses to let them, refuses to see there is anything wrong with her or how she treats those around her. Rachel finally just stops interacting with people, she stays at Gene's practice most days to help out where she can.

Eventually Charlie and Bass clean up her old place and give Miles the key. They love him but Jesus they can't handle him living with them half the week. Especially since anytime they so much as shift on the bed he yells out a reminder that he's still in the house and doesn't want to hear _that_. Neither have seen him look so touched as when Charlie handed him that key, until Bass comments that it'll be nice to walk around naked again and Charlie has to step away to keep from laughing at the disgusted look on her uncle's face.

Life settles peacefully for their small family for the most part. Its not perfect.

Eight months after coming home, Aaron and Priscilla have a miscarriage. It breaks everyone's heart but it also brings them all closer together. Bass is more understanding then Aaron thought him capable of and the two men forge an unlikely bond through the grief.

Rachel still tries to cause trouble whenever she does happen to see Bass. He ignores her, knowing that she's literally mentally ill gives him much more patience with her.

Charlie and Bass do fight. A lot. About almost everything. And they put Miles in the middle, who after the first fight (his _daughter_ _'s_ blue eyes staring up at him, wide and tear filled, ripping his heart to shreds) wisely takes Charlie's side in all arguments, even if he agrees with Bass.

Even through the fighting and the pain, there is a genuine and deep love between them. They let that love guide them through the good and the bad. Never losing sight of what brought them together in the first place. Loss. They know that they could lose any member of their small family for any reason at any time. They could lose each other in a heart beat, and so they cherish each other for as long as they can. Never taking for granted all that they've over come and all that they have.

They love each other fiercely, passionately and without reserve for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **AN: And there it is, the end. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I have a few more Charloe stories that will probably be getting posted soon(ish) but no definite timeline on those right now.**


End file.
